Of Demons and Goblin Kings
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: AU Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet and safe life. When a demon, a fae, the same species that killed her mother, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. If he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her he's got another thing coming.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Of Demons and Goblin Kings **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue **

.

.

.

.

.

Midnight black hair that had been pulled into a bun was fluttering about her, sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her emerald eyes were wide in fright, emerald velvet gown ripped in some places from her frantic running and at the knees to let her run easier. Panting heavily and pulling her young child of eleven years after her the Queen of Sylvan, Linda Williams, looked down both halls. A roar sounded behind her and she gasped then turned and raced down the left one.

"Mama?" her only child asked in fear, eyes wide, hands clutching her hand tightly.

Linda smiled at her. "Hush my child." Trembling, the girl nodded, pigtails bouncing as Linda raced around a corner, her daughter stumbling after her. _Where are all the guards?!_ she cried in her mind. _And where is Richard?! How did a demon make it in here?_

"My lady!" She stopped quickly, spinning to find one of the guards racing up to her, a cut down the side of his face. "What are you doing out here? There are demons nearby!"

"Yes I know. Where is my husband?"

"He's in the safe house! Go!"

"How did demons get inside the gates?!"

"It's _him_ ma'am…"

Her eyes widened. "No…"

He swallowed. "I'm afraid so my queen… now please. Run. I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

She gave him a weak smile. "You've done us a great justice tonight and I thank you."

He in return gave her a bright smile then pushed her towards the gardens. "Go."

She took step back then turned and spun, racing for the gardens. If it was _him_… he'd have a hard time tracking her through things of beauty. She skidded into the hedge maze, breath coming in labored puffs she felt her daughter's hand shiver against her own. Looking down at the chocolate brown haired girl, her resolve hardened and she took off once more, legs powerful again. She darted around corners, only her memory of the right way leading her feet.

A scream echoed across the night and she gulped back the cry ready to tear from her throat, knowing the soldier was no more. She tugged Sarah around another corner, legs quivering. Sarah was also slowing. Adrenaline could only keep her moving for so long…

A roar sounded close by. At Sarah's whimper of fear, Linda felt tears come to her eyes. The thing was after _her_. No one knew about her daughter… except her husband and the guards… She could still save Sarah.

"Sarah? My love?" Sarah looked up, eyes watery. Linda smiled, picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

Sarah hugged her tightly. "I love you too Mommy. I'm scared."

"I know you are… but there's something important I need to tell you… please listen carefully." Sarah nodded as she was lowered to the ground, her mother kneeling in front of her. "You must hide. You must make no noise. Do you understand? No noise. Not a sound no matter what happens."

Sarah nodded slowly. "Mommy… what's going on?"

Linda smiled and kissed her forehead again. "I love you so much my daughter."

There were voices nearby. Linda looked over sharply then to Sarah. "Hide!" she whispered, helping her into the bushes out of sight. Linda spun and hid around the corner. Sarah saw her reach into her knee high boots and pull out a dagger, holding it close.

Six figures raced around the corner. Sarah bit her tongue to keep from whimpering, putting her hands over her mouth. They were demons; ears, fangs, claws, horns, all evidence that they weren't human. They stood in confusion for a moment before starting for the corner where her mother was. Linda locked eyes with her then with a war cry spun around the corner, arm raised. The figure that had been about to step forward let out a gurgled cry as the dagger embedded into his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards, spazzing.

Linda pulled the dagger back, holding it up. She raced at the next figure who'd been pulling out his weapon before the dagger jutted into his chest. He let out a cry as well, stumbling into the other hedge and sliding into a pile on the ground. Before she could move, an arm shot forward and grabbed her neck, holding her above the ground. She choked, clawing at the gloved hand. Sarah gasped, keeping her hands over her mouth, hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Do we kill her?" the creature attached to the arm holding her mother up asked.

"Sure."

The one that had been last walked up, pulling a sword from its sheath. "Set her down." The man holding her did so and stepped back. The blond demon leaned forward, mouth moving but Sarah couldn't hear what he said. Her mother's eyes widened and she stepped back before she let out a scream of anger and swung.

The demon dipped back, the dagger just missing his throat. As she spun around he jerked the sword up into her chest. She choked, eyes wide before she fell back, eyes rolling into her head.

Sarah couldn't help it. She screamed as well, this one in horror at the sight of her mother falling. All four demons stiffened then spun, the leader storming to the bush and grabbing for her. She squealed, pushing farther back but he got her leg and dragged her out, tossing her onto the ground.

"It's just a girl," one commented.

"It's the girl we can _kill_," a grinning one announced, licking his sword. "Well… let's get to it!" He raised his sword. Sarah let out a shrill scream and threw her arms over her head.

When metal clanged against metal, she looked up and found a sword under his, holding it inches away from her head. Squealing she backed into the legs of whoever had saved her life, hiding her face against them.

"My lord! What are you doing?!"

"Don't kill her." His voice sounded young.

"What?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I said _don't_ kill her."

"We killed the queen though!"

The first part of the sentence was muffled but she caught the last. "… and we cannot kill another without punishment. She's not to be touched, understood?"

There was an irritated yes from the fae that would've killed her and a few other noises of agreement before her savior knelt down. She lifted her face to look at him. He was only a teenager… only a few years older than her. "You won't remember this," he murmured.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell backwards, landing on the grass. The last thing she knew was a whispered "good luck Sarah" before she blacked out and completely forgot.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Welcome to Of Demons and Goblin Kings! Thank you very much for choosing to read! … wow. I sound like a talk show host! Yay!

Having just finished up Three Times I realized that writing demon-Jareth is actually a lot of fun so here comes the next fanfic with princess-Sarah and demon-Jareth!

Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 1**

Sarah sighed happily and looked around the small clearing. She walked over to her favorite tree and sat down, leaning back against it. After a moment of relaxing she pulled her book from her bag and began reading.

So involved in her book, she didn't feel the slight tremors headed her way, or hear a roar of some creature close by. She did tune in when the branches in the tree above her rustled and leaves fell onto her book. She blinked… blinked once more and looked up as someone dropped from the tree.

Sarah let out a choked scream, leaping to the side so the tree wasn't against her back as the man crouched a few meters in front of her. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

The man's head snapped towards her and she froze, eyes wide. He looked like a normal man except for his eyes. They were dark and wild.

He was a demon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Of Demons and Goblin Kings **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sarah… sweetie… my little girl… your mother… she's… she died…" _

"_What?" _

"_I…oh my poor Linda…she was killed… killed by a demon… a…a fae!" _

"_Who? Who was it, daddy?" _

"Sarah…"

"_His name…"_

"Sarah."

"_His name was…"_

"SARAH! GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF BED!!!"

Letting out a shrill shriek, Princess Sarah Williams of the land of Sylvan fell out of bed. Sitting on the floor, she looked up, blinking at her maid and best friend (also known as "babysitter") Kitsune. The girl's look was dark and angry, amber eyes furious and burning with fire, orange red hair framing a pretty face, pulling back into a low ponytail. She wore a simple brown vest and cream colored dress.

The odd thing about Kitsune was that she was a fox demon. Sarah winced as she began her usual tirade (you know, the "always sleeping in", "so lazy", "never getting anything done", "always creating more work for her" sorta thing). Kitsune looked only a few years older than Sarah's 17, but in reality she was about 40. Kitsune was a red fox, so the tips of her long hair were white with an extra white strand framing her face, a fox tail poking through the back of her skirt and hanging there and two fox ears top her head. Fangs adorned her mouth, claws attached to her fingers. Other than that, she looked human, which was probably the only reason her father allowed Kitsune to stay.

Sarah sighed as the tirade ended and she was dragged off to the bathroom. "Hurry up!" Kitsune snapped and slammed the door.

Sarah winced once more. "Must be _that_ time of the month," she muttered under her breath, hoping the fox wouldn't hear it. Quickly undressing, she stepped into the bathtub and quickly washed her long hair, ducking underwater to cleanse it, shaking her head.

She popped back up and sighed, the water already growing cooler. She must have been asleep too long. Deciding she'd rather not be wrinkled this time, she climbed out ringing out her long hair and wrapping a towel around herself. She glanced at the mirror as she walked by it. Long brown hair fell in a straight curtain to her waist, a nuisance keeping it so long, but she wanted to look like her mother. At least she had her mother's emerald eyes.

"SARAH!" Sighing heavily she stepped back into her room. "Put these on! Quickly!" Kitsune snapped, spinning around.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but did as she asked, pulling the garments on, a simple cotton white shirt, an emerald vest over that and an emerald skirt. "So where's the fire Kit?" Sarah asked, tying up her vest.

"Your _father_ has requested that you stay away from the castle today." Kitsune replied, looking irritable even without facing Sarah. "He said something about the queen giving birth and he didn't want you anywhere near incase you were '_frightened by the shouting_.'"

Sarah snorted. "I actually feel bad for the baby."

Kitsune chuckled darkly. "Me too."

Sarah stepped to Kitsune's side and peeked around to the fox's face. "And is _anything_ else the matter?"

Kitsune pouted, crossing her arms. "You know me too well." Sarah just grinned. "Kyle broke up with me."

"What?! Why? I thought you two were clicking!"

"He said I was too loud and too talkative." Sarah was silent. "Sarah…"

"…"

"Sarah! You're supposed to disagree!"

"But… that would be _lying_."

"GRAWR! SARAH!"

Cackling, Sarah grabbed her bag and took off towards the stables. Once inside she was safe from Kitsune's screaming. Walking down the aisle she smiled warmly as she reached Bella's "room." The mare was a dark maroon color, with a dark mane that fell into her eyes. She was Sarah's other best friend, apart from Kitsune. They spent every morning together, rain or shine, sleet or snow.

"Good morning Bella!" Sarah chimed. Bella nickered as she was let out of her pen. "Let's go riding!" Sarah chirped once she'd finished brushing the mare out. She laughed when Bella whinnied in response. Sarah climbed on, rearranging her skirt to look like she was using a saddle. Her father didn't like it when she rode bareback. "Let's go girl."

Bella nickered, trotting into the forest. Sarah smiled, looking around, feeling at peace with the world, something she rarely felt. She scowled. _That means something's about to go oh so terribly wrong in my life…_ Cursing her luck, Sarah glanced around. _No evil bad guys out to kidnap me… Bella's not about to croak… I'm not about to croak… hopefully…_

Bella suddenly let lose a whinny and Sarah looked up, only to smile. It was her spot, where only two people could find, herself and Kitsune. Well… Bella as well, seeing as how Sarah usually zoned out and suddenly found herself there. Sliding off of Bella and slinging her bag over her shoulder, Sarah smiled.

"Thank you Bella. You can go back now."

Bella nickered and turned, trotting off. Sarah sighed happily and looked around the small clearing. She walked over to her favorite tree and sat down, leaning back against it. After a moment of relaxing she pulled her book from her bag and began reading.

So involved in her book, she didn't feel the slight tremors headed her way, or hear a roar of some creature close by. She did tune in when the branches in the tree above her rustled and leaves fell onto her book. She blinked… blinked once more and looked up as someone dropped from the tree.

Sarah let out a choked scream, leaping to the side so the tree wasn't against her back as the man crouched a few meters in front of her. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

The man's head snapped towards her and she froze, eyes wide. He looked like a normal man except for his eyes. They were dark and wild.

He was a demon.

Her mother had once told her of demons…

"_They're dark creatures Sarah," Linda whispered. "With power unimaginable." _

_Five-year-old Sarah clutched the blankets tighter, eyes wide and focused on the words coming out of her mother's mouth. _

"_They can leap over the tallest mountains, swim in the deepest oceans, hide in the smallest places, be as big as castles!" Sarah gasped. "They have claws that gorge valleys and fangs that rip out pits of the Earth. They could stand in a bottomless pit and still tower over you. They could fly on clouds and swoop down and grab you in their claws." She suddenly turned. "What was that?" _

_Sarah turned as well. "What?" she squeaked. _

"_I think… it's a… demon!" Linda grabbed her sides tickling and Sarah squealed. "It's coming to eat you Sarah!" _

Now that Sarah saw one, she had no doubt he would eat her, tear her to shreds, enjoy the feel of her warm blood sliding down his throat. She took a step backwards to get away and a leaf cackled under her.

He raised a lip, showing off a fang and slowly got to his feet, heading towards her, only to stumble and raise a hand to his side. Sarah also looked and gasped. An ugly red gash decorated his right side. He snapped his dark eyes up to her. A crash in the nearby brush made both look.

"Go!" he hissed at her and turned to face whatever was coming.

She looked surprised and he snatched up the sword he'd discarded as a huge beast, obviously another demon, crashed through the trees. It had spiraled horns coming to the edge of each side of its gigantic mouth, filled with sharp teeth. It reminded Sarah of a minotaur with hooves on its feet, razor sharp claws on the ends of its hands, covered in a deep purple hair. Beady red eyes focused on the man-demon and it let out a roar running at him. He leapt backwards, misjudging the distance and crashed into Sarah who squealed, falling over. The beast kept charging and ran into a tree.

The demon on her sat up and turned looking at her, eyes narrowed. "I said go!" he snarled darkly.

Her eyes widened again but she didn't have time to move because the bull had pulled its head from the tree trunk was charging them. For the first time in her life, she froze and couldn't move. _Am I going to die here?_ she thought frantically, urging her limbs to move.

An arm wrapped around her waist and a moment later she was in the limbs of a tall tree, looking down at the bull who kept running. She turned to look at her captor who glared at her. "I told you to move," he hissed quietly.

She stared at him then blinked and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Will that thing realize we're up here?" A sudden terrifying scream sounded that raised the hair on her neck. She looked towards it. "What was that?" Her voice shook. The arm around her waist tightened and the demon was bounding through the trees like he belonged there. He finally leapt down, landing lightly on the grass. She looked up hearing the screaming and thrashing and her chest tightened.

The bull had fallen into the lake and was thrashing around. It couldn't swim. Even though the thing had nearly killed her, she still felt pity towards it. She slid her bow off of her arm and strung it.

"What are you doing?" the demon growled.

She ignored him and pulled back, aiming for the bull's forehead. "I'm sorry…" she whispered under her breath. The screaming stopped, the failing ceased and the bull slowly disappeared from view. She threw the bow back over her shoulder and turned to the man-demon who watched her silently, dark eyes staring into her own.

They stared at each other before she took a deep breath and bowed deeply. "Mr. Demon. I thank you for saving my life." She stood straight. "I hope…" she died off, looking around.

With a huff she put her hands on her hips and spoke to the empty clearing. "Rude jerk," she growled then spun on heel stomping back towards her castle.

From the trees a dark gaze watched her.

.

.

.

.

.

"I am pleased to announce," Kitsune cried as she stepped into Sarah's library. "That your new sibling is a bawling baby boy! Your father is ecstatic because the baby can take over instead of you." When there were no objections, she blinked. "Sarah?" The brunette sat on her window seat, scowling darkly.

Kitsune frowned and walked over. "Sarah? You all right?"

Sarah blinked and turned to her. "Kit… what's the matter?"

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you? I've been talking to you."

"Oh. Sorry. Dazing out. What'd you say?"

"You have a baby brother." She grinned. "They've named him Tobias."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Poor kid. From now on, he's going to be called 'Toby.'"

The fox snorted. "I'm sure Karen will _love_ that."

"I'm sure she will as well. That's why I'm calling him that. If I say it enough, he'll get used to it and only reply to it."

"Sarah. He's not a dog."

"Well he's a baby. That's close enough."

"You… are an idiot."

Sarah gave a fake gasp. "Kitsune! I could have you beheaded for that!"

"Deal with it."

Giggling, Sarah turned so both legs were inside the room. "So… he's a boy…"

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Yes…"

"That means I can teach him everything! How to crawl in the mud, catch frogs, ride horses without saddles, make a mess of dinner, annoy your parents as much as possible-"

Kitsune sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "And to think I thought the baby might keep her _out_ of trouble…"

"-how to fish, to write messages on the walls and blame someone else, throw tantrums-"

"I will not be a conspirator. Now stop your daydreaming and get to dinner!"

Sarah grinned at her as Kitsune stomped off before she turned, looking out the window seriously. "What I really need to do… is figure out how to keep him from being Karen's puppet…" She sighed heavily. "Poor Toby…" She ran a hand through her hair and leaned her head against the cool glass. When she opened her eyes, she thought she saw a flash of blond in the trees. A closer look revealed nothing, but just to be safe, she quickly got into her room and shut the window, pulling the curtains tight.

Once she was sure nothing could get in, she hurried after Kitsune.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Omg! I'm such a horrible person! Look at how long it's been since I last updated! Gwaaaaah! I am so sorry everyone! I blame sleep, thanksgiving, work and school. Especially work and school (_scowl_)

But! I'll be pleased to let you all know that if anyone would like to write my essay (7-8 pages long btw) I can get to work on completing more chapters quicker! Any takers?

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 2**

"You didn't tell your friend."

Bella whinnied in surprise as she gasped and jumped, spinning to find Jareth leaning against the wall, looking in the other direction coolly. "Excuse me?" she asked, grabbing at her chest and trying to still her breathing.

He frowned at her. "You didn't tell your friend… the fox."

"Didn't tell her what?" she asked irritably.

"That you met another demon."

"I didn't think it necessary. She'd tell my father who'd give orders to hunt you down. You've saved my life… haven't killed me yet… I'm just using the same courtesy."

He growled and started towards her, eyes darkening dangerously. "So as soon as this _courtesy_ is used up, you'll tell your father to hunt me down. Is that it Princess?"

She backed up into the horse, staring up at him, eyes wide. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. "I…I…" Bella stomped the ground angrily, trying to turn to attack him but was tied off and unable to move.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Of Demons and Goblin Kings **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella wants a bath."

"No she doesn't."

"_Yes_ she does. Don't you Bella?"

Insert a whinny here.

"Sarah! I don't _want_ to go fetch water from the river! I'm tired and hungry and it's almost lunch time."

"I'll go get it."

"Fine!" Kitsune stomped off and Sarah grinned.

"Thanks Bella!" she chirped happily. "If you hadn't agreed, I would never have gotten out of here!" She plucked up a basket. "Catch ya later Bella! You'd better be ready for some major scrubbing!"

She hurried out of the barn as Bella whinnied after her. Giggling she headed for the most common used path towards the river, but veered off as soon as she was out of sight. If Kitsune went looking for her, she'd know where to go.

It took a few minutes more to get there, but it was her favorite spot on the river. It was waist deep, but in the middle was a big flat rock, flat enough to lay on comfortably but curved enough to keep water off it. There were stepping stones to it, though you had to memorize the right ones so you didn't hit the select few that looked dry but were really wet and sent you flying into the water.

Smiling as she stepped into the sun, Sarah let out a happy sigh. She hummed to herself as she dipped the basket into the river. As she pulled it out she looked at her reflection. Her eyes looked weary. She sighed and dipped her hands into the crystal waters and splashed her face. The cool water felt good against her warm skin. Standing, she slipped off her shoes and lifted her skirt up.

She stepped onto the nearest rock and giggled, maneuvering her way to the center of the river, onto a large rock there. She sat down and put her feet into the waters, leaning back on her palms, face turned towards the sun. She let her body relax and felt herself sinking into oblivion.

"You look comfortable," a voice growled in amusement.

Her oblivion was shattered as she jumped and spun. Her eyes widened. The demon from yesterday was standing on the bank watching her. She remembered he'd left halfway through thanking him and she scowled. With a 'humph', she turned her face the other way, ignoring him.

"Is it so wise to not be able to see me?" a voice asked in her ear.

For the second time, she jumped and spun around to find him crouched next to her. A shiver rolled down her spine because of the silence he'd used getting next to her in half a second. "You were rude yesterday," she said, firmly pushing away the quiver in her voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

She crossed her arms lifting her chin. "I was thanking you and you left. You didn't even give me a chance to redeem myself."

He scoffed looking the other way. "So like a human."

"What? How?"

He gave her a dry look. "Your guilty conscience and _manners_."

"So? Manners are polite, something you don't seem to possess."

His hand was half an inch from her throat in half a heartbeat. "Manners to my kind," he said with a feral grin, gloved fingers tapping her throat, "are allowing you to live after seeing me."

She gave him a cold look and after a moment he pulled his hand away. She clenched her hand in her skirt so that she didn't rub her neck in an unconscious gesture. He stood, stepping to the next rock and peering down into the waters. She watched him cautiously, studying his features.

His blond hair was in disarray, mismatched eyes, one blue and one green peering into the water. We wore a cream colored poet's shirt and a pair of black leggings and black chunky heeled boots. A sword dangling at his hip, golden necklace around his neck, brown leather gloves on his hands, currently at his hips.

He noticed her stare and raised an eyebrow. She frowned slightly and opened her mouth then snapped it shut, looking away. Movement caught her eye and she turned once more, only to find empty space. She frowned and looked behind her. She turned back around and gasped, him crouching in front of her.

"What?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"You were going to ask something," he replied.

She frowned then sighed. "I was going to ask you a question but I realized I would've been rude."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just ask."

She looked at her lap. "I…" She bit her lip. "What's your name?" When she was met with silence, she glanced up. His eyebrows were raised. "What?"

"That was your question?"

"One of my questions."

"Not the… _rude_ question I suppose?" She shook her head. He was silent, just staring at her before he sighed. "My name is Jareth."

"Jareth?" She blinked then nodded her head. "My name's Sarah."

"Now what was your other question?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know," she informed sagely.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then aye?" he asked just as wisely.

She nodded but sighed. "Well what… what are you then?"

He let out a bark of laughter, startling her. "That was your question?!"

"Y-yes…"

"That's not rude my dear." He grinned, fangs showing. "I'm a demon… as you know. I suppose you were asking what kind though, am I right?" She nodded. "I'm fae."

She froze. "Fae?"

He nodded with a smirk, cocking his head. "Problem?"

She swallowed. "Oh… no… no problem…" She climbed to her feet, bowing. "It was nice to meet you, but I do have to leave, previous engagements and all that rubbish." She hopped to the bank, pulling her shoes on and picking up her basket. She glanced back at the rock he'd sat on to find it empty. She stiffened and spun, to hurry away, only to bump into him.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned down so he was in her face. "Problem?"

She swallowed again. "I-I said there was no problem. I need to go. I have-have a previous engagement to get to and you're blocking my way."

"I can tell you're lying."

She stepped back, eyes wide. "I…"

"So." He began circling her. "What's the real reason you're afraid of me now? You were merely curious moments ago. It wasn't until I said I was fae that you feared me."

"I…."

"Is it because you're daughter to the king of these lands? The king who tells you that Fae are responsible for your mother's death?"

Her eyes widened and she dropped the basket. It hit the ground, water sloshing over her boots and his. She swallowed. "Wha…"

He grinned cruelly. "I know many things princess. Don't insult my knowledge."

Someone called from the trees and they both snapped towards it. "Sarah!" a girl's voice sounded.

He looked back at her. "Not all things are as your father says." He took her hand pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Mind your _manners_… m'lady."

Someone crashed through the bushes and Sarah turned to look. Kitsune yelped as she fell onto her face. She looked up wearily. "Ello Sarah."

Sarah blinked and turned. "He's gone…"

"What?"

She looked back at Kitsune then shook her head, bending to get the basket. "Nothing."

Kitsune grumbled and got to her feet irritably. "Your father…" Kitsune paused and turned her head, lifting her face up slightly, nose twitching.

Sarah scowled, hand on her hip. "My father what?"

The fox blinked at her in confusion then shook her head to clear it. "Your father has ordered half the guards to look for you." She looked proud. "But _I_ knew where you were."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she refilled the basket. "Thank you Kitsune for knowing all my secrets and taking the occupation of best friend."

"No problem. Now get back home or your father'll skin me." She stood and picked up her basket following after her fox tailed friend. She glanced back at the river, almost expecting to see someone. When she didn't, she frowned slightly then turned, following Kitsune. "Jeez Sarah!" came the fox's voice. "What took you so long to get a basket of water?!"

Sarah opened her mouth, shut it then rolled her eyes. "Kitsune, some people like to take their time and enjoy life instead of bounding from here to there and spilling half the water they went to get."

"Oh shut up you brat!"

"I can have you hung for that!"

"Like I really care!"

In the branches of a nearby tree, Jareth cocked his head in slight confusion then shook it off and bounded away.

.

.

.

.

.

Scowling darkly at the food on her plate later that evening, Sarah stole a glance in Kitsune's direction. The fox didn't look too happy either. "What _the hell_ is this?" Sarah asked hoarsely.

"Watch your tongue," Kitsune grumbled, poking at the… _thing_ on her plate with the end of her fork.

"Kit. I'm serious. I thought we were supposed to be having dinner. What is it?"

"I dunno… supposed to be some sort of healthy dinner… you know, veggies and stuff."

"Kit this thing is gonna kill me. It will literally kill me to eat this."

"Yeah well… deal…"

Sarah pouted, prodding the food on her plate with her spoon and watching it jiggle and morph back into itself. She glanced at Kitsune whose nose was wrinkled as she lifted a fork of the food and watched it slowly dribble its slime back to the plate. After a gurgle of disgust from her stomach she pushed the plate away. "I'm done. I think I'd rather starve."

"Me too," Kitsune said quickly, face turning green as she caught a whiff of the next plate coming up. They raced from the room, shouting their not hungry-ness to the chef.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah sat in her chair by the doors to her balcony in her white nightgown, brushing her long hair as Kitsune made her bed. She'd once been offended that the fox made her bed for her everyday because she was her best friend. After her father gave her a harsh scolding about not letting the 'servants' do their job effectively, she allowed Kitsune to make the bed and take care of all the other needs. Now she found it amusing to mess up the bed like a tornado had gone through it just to keep her there longer to chit chat before bed. It was a ritual she needed before she could even think about sleep.

She set the brush on the table beside her and turned, staring at the moon. _It's so dark…_ She recalled the demon's dark nature and frowned slightly. _I wonder if he's out there…_ a smirk covered her face. _Killing some poor innocent creature… maybe I can hint it to him to slaughter that kid in town that always flirts with me._

"Sarah?"

"Wha?" She turned to Kitsune who shifted.

"You'd tell me if something were wrong right?"

Sarah's eyes widened then narrowed. "What's going on?"

Kitsune pouted, bandana set aside so Sarah could see her ears flattening against her head in annoyance. "I'm being serious!"

"Yes Kit. I'd tell you. Why?"

"Oh. Nothing. You just seemed upset earlier."

_Probably cause a demon just threatened my life…_ "Ah. It was nothing Kit." She stood, stretching, then raced towards the bed and leapt onto it, laughing as it was all messed up.

"Sarah! I just made that!" Kitsune wailed.

Sarah cackled and kicked her feet. Kitsune hit her with a pillow. "Ack! Okay! Okay I'm sorry!" Kitsune pouted and sat down beside her, staring at the floor. After a moment she glanced at Sarah who was making a face in her direction.

"Sarah!" she laughed and hit her with the pillow again. Sarah laughed and grabbed her other pillow, smacking the fox with it.

After the pillow battle, Kitsune realized she had to get back to the kitchens and reluctantly stood, heading for the door. "Good night Sarah," she called as she pulled the bandana back on.

"Night Kit!" she chirped, pulling the covers up.

The door closed halfway then reopened. "Sarah?" The brunette looked over at her. She looked uneasy again. "You're _sure_ you'd tell me if something were wrong?"

Sarah frowned then nodded. "I'm fine Kit. Are _you_ all right?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Night." The door closed behind her.

Sarah frowned in the darkness. "Night…"

.

.

.

.

.

Yawning, Sarah stepped into the barn. She stretched her arms above her head then sighed happily as she reached Bella's stable. "_Good morning_ Miss Bella!" The horse whinnied, batting at the girl who laughed. "Yes, yes. We're going for a ride, after I brush you out of course. Imagine the horror of allowing you in public looking like _that_!"

The horse whinnied again. Sarah giggled and put a harness on the horse, leading her out of the stable and into the walkway, tying her to a post and taking out a brush. A guard walked out from the other room and left the barn. She watched him leave, then turned and faded away while working, mind in a far distance place.

"You didn't tell your friend."

Bella whinnied in surprise as she gasped and jumped, spinning to find Jareth leaning against the wall, looking in the other direction coolly. "Excuse me?" she asked, grabbing at her chest and trying to still her breathing.

He frowned at her. "You didn't tell your friend… the fox."

"Didn't tell her what?" she asked irritably.

"That you met another demon."

"I didn't think it necessary. She'd tell my father who'd give orders to hunt you down. You've saved my life… haven't killed me yet… I'm just using the same courtesy."

He growled and started towards her, eyes darkening dangerously. "So as soon as this _courtesy_ is used up, you'll tell your father to hunt me down. Is that it Princess?"

She backed up into the horse, staring up at him, eyes wide. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. "I…I…" Bella stomped the ground angrily, trying to turn to attack him but was tied off and unable to move.

"Lady Sarah!" a voice called. They both looked towards it as a servant boy bounded around the corner. "Lady Sarah! Your father says that a demon was spotted nearby and you're not to go out!" Sarah looked in front of her, only to find Jareth gone. "Lady Sarah?"

She shook her head lightly and looked back at the stable boy with a slight smile. "Oh. Thank you for telling me. But sure to tell him I won't." The boy nodded and hurried off. She frowned looking around. "Now where'd he hide?" she murmured.

"Right behind you."

She jumped and spun, only to find him standing there. "Oh… well.."

"Why don't you tell them?" he snarled viciously.

She stepped back as he stepped forward, bumping into the wall and swallowing. "I…" Bella was trying furiously to detach herself from the post and get to Sarah but was failing miserably.

His lip curled and she spotted pearly white fangs. "Do I have to hurt you before you tell anyone princess?"

Something twanged out of tune inside her head and her horrified expression turned murderous. "You little…augh!" She reached forward and shoved him back. "Get the hell away from me!"

Stomping back over to Bella, she unclipped the horse (who held her tail up triumphantly) and led her out of the barn into the back to the paddock. She let the horse into the paddock and went over to a shaded area of the fence, climbing up on it and sitting comfortably underneath a tree.

"Why?" She jumped with a squeak and looked up quickly. He was sitting on the branch above her, watching her cautiously.

"Why what?" she spat.

"Why won't you tell anyone?!" he snarled angrily. "And don't say anything about repayment or _courtesy_." She noticed that he looked more curious than angry. She sighed heavily and looked out over the paddock, pondering her answer and how to word it.

It was awhile before she spoke. "I… I suppose it's because the only demons I know are either my friends, like Kitsune, or the ones of legends… you know, the ones that everyone always make up so that their kids will come inside the house before nightfall." He snorted from above her. "My mother always used to tell tall tales like that to me at night." She smiled softly. "It always made me come inside too…"

"Humans are idiots…"

She snapped her head up quickly, a glare forming. He glanced down at her, lounging on the branch on his stomach, legs crossed over the branch, right arm cushioning his chin, left dangling.

"Well they are. They're scared of demons… why? Because our laws are different then yours? Bah." He looked back at the horses. "We simply don't take honesty and _courtesy_ into account. Things like that will kill you in demon society. You do something wrong, it doesn't matter what, but you'll die. Simple as that."

Sarah snorted. "That's why humans hate demons good sir. Your rules are simply barbaric."

"Oh?" he asked in amusement, leaning over to look down at her, a smile quirking on his lips. "And it's not barbaric to behead them for killing another, throw them in jails to rot, enslave them to keep yourselves comfortable? My dear lady, you might want to think of your own crimes before condemning ours as barbaric."

"SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Both winced and Sarah turned to the barn, Kitsune walking out. "I'm over here Kitsune!" The fox spotted her and began running towards them. "Why in the world she exceeds normal sound I'll never know…" Sarah murmured.

She heard his chuckle before his shadow dropped down behind her, out of sight of Kitsune. "I'll see you soon princess," he whispered in her ear before vanishing.

Kitsune reached her, panting, holding her side. "Good… lord… why… the hell… do… you have… to be… all the… way over here?"

Sarah grinned. "I'm simply… barbaric."

In the tree line behind her, a smile spread over his features before he let out a genuine laugh. _I'm going to be looking forward to getting to know you princess…_

"Sarah… the cook wants you… to try… his new dish."

"Augh! Like hell I am!"

"Sarah!"

The brunette let out an insane cackle as Kitsune dove for her. She leapt off the fence and raced for the herd, Bella hearing her cry and hurrying to her side. Kitsune pouted as both human and horse raced to the other end of the paddock, Sarah sending her a victory sign. Narrowing her eyes she leaned back against the fence and sighed irritably. As she inhaled, however, she caught the scent again. Frowning she turned and looked up in the tree. Not spotting anything, but knowing something had been there, her ears flattened against her head, pupils narrowing in anger.

"You hurt her and die," she hissed at the emptiness before backing away, plastering a pout on her face and racing towards Sarah.

Jareth frowned, watching both run in circles around the paddock. The fox had caught his scent even though he'd been hiding it. He smirked. She hadn't told him to leave Sarah alone… meaning she wouldn't tell anyone he was there and he could still annoy Sarah. Chuckling, he turned and hurried back into the forest.

Life looked amusing…

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Paper was completed! I kinda made up three pages of it, but it was still done and handed in on time! YAY! To celebrate three days of no school, but only one real day of not having to work, go to school, get up before noon, I'm updating AGAIN! (_insert gasps, fainting, shock here_)

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 3**

Lady Annabelle of the third state of Sylvia looked around the room with a dull look on her face. The knights had been fighting a group of demons in one of the northern countries and had just returned victorious. Each knight had to pass by the platform the King, his advisor, the higher members of court and his daughter stood on. Everyone but the young girl looked incredibly happy, nodding to each one as they passed by.

She smirked, just imagining Sarah's thoughts, the pretty brunette like a doll. A quiet smile was on her face, eyes closed and head bowed slightly, right hand atop her left and placed on her knees as she sat. Annabelle chuckled and lifted her wine glass to her lips, taking a sip as the last of the knights trotted by. Sarah's eyes opened a crack and her head turned slightly to her father as he began speaking, thanking everyone for being there and wishing them all a good evening. As soon as he stepped back to speak with someone Sarah nearly disappeared off of the platform.

Annabelle took a quick step forward, thinking she'd fallen but spotted Sarah a few feet away, walking calmly through the crowd. Smirking, the red head headed in her direction.

"Good evening Lady Sarah," people murmured as she walked past. She dipped her head in a greeting, walking calmly back towards the castle to go hide.

"Sarah! _Dah-ling_!" Sarah flinched and turned quickly as arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing her into a tight embrace as a voice shouted loudly. "Oh how _mah-velous_ it is to see you!"

"Anna…belle… can't… breathe!" Sarah gasped.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Of Demons and Goblin Kings **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

"SARAH!" Kitsune bellowed after the girl who raced down the hallway cackling evilly. As she spun around the corner, the maid there lifted the tray in her arms up high so she could duck under it.

"Thanks Jenny!" The older woman just waved and continued on her day, used to the brunette running around crazily. As she reached the top of the stairs, she peered around. Seeing no one (except the guard posted at the door who shot her the 'it's all clear' sign) she grinned and leapt onto the banister, sliding down. She hit the ground and spun then shot him a victory sign, grinning when he laughed, and took off out of the castle, heading for the barn.

"_Gooooooood_ morning Bella!" she cried as she reached the mare's room. Bella whinnied happily. Sarah giggled and unlocking the stall, letting the mare out and tying her to the post. "It's a beautiful day today Bella! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and that grass is just aching to be eaten!" Bella whinnied again, rubbing her face against Sarah's. Sarah giggled and kissed her nose. "Thank you sweetie. Now it's time for your daily grooming my fair horsey lady!" As she began brushing the mare out, a guard walked out of the office and out of the barn. Sarah sighed but continued her brushing.

Fifteen minutes later found her and the un-saddled Bella trotting out into the forest, back to the riverside. Sarah took a seat on the bank this time to watch the water flow or the clouds float. She took off her boots and stuck her feet in the water, turning her head to see where the mare had gone. Bella usually trotted downstream to a shallower area to stand in rather than the neck deep water where Sarah often frequented. Sarah smiled as she watched the mare's tail float around the bend in the river and out of sight. They were close enough if either of them shrieked the other would be there in a heartbeat.

Sarah had once been hopping from rock to rock and landed on one of those 'you-may-think-I'm-dry-but-I'm-really-wet' rocks and went flying into the water, screaming her head off as she did. When she popped back up, Bella was on the shore and whinnying. Sarah climbed onto the grass and allowed the horse to check all her limbs, assuring her she was fine. Once she did so, Bella nibbled her hair as though scolding her and stayed the rest of the day to make sure it didn't happen again.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

She turned and found her demon 'friend' standing on the opposite bank. She grinned. "Come to visit your barbaric human friend again have you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well I'd be delighted for some somewhat human company. Take a seat." He glanced between her and the river then shrugged and sat where he stood, legs Indian style instead of in the water like hers. "So how's life my demon friend?"

"Fine." When he didn't say anything else she sighed softly. "And your own?"

She looked up quickly but he was staring at a fish in the water that had caught his attention. "Mine's fine as well," she replied brightly, happy at the chance for actual conversation.

"Very good."

"… demon? I have a question."

"My name is Jareth, princess."

"Don't call me princess."

"Don't call _me_ demon."

"Fine. _Jareth_, I have a question."

"Yes?" She opened her mouth then shut it and tapped her chin. "_Yes_?" he repeated.

"I forgot." He shot her a dull look. "No really…" She bit her nail. "Damn it!"

"Such language. And from a princess."

She scowled at him. "Shut up."

"As she commands."

Rolling her eyes, she reached back and grabbed her bag, pulling it towards her. A sharp movement across the water made her look up. His eyes had darkened from their lightened playful state, hand at his hip where she saw the hilt of a knife, legs uncrossed, one foot flat against the ground and muscles tensed in case he needed to flee quickly.

She raised an eyebrow and pulled out her book, waving it in the air. "I don't think 'Beauty and the Beast' is gonna hurt you."

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"It's a story."

"About?"

"Read it and find out." She opened the book to where her bookmark was and began reading. When she felt his stare, her eyes flickered up from the pages. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"Why are you reading?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Because… I like reading?"

"But I am a demon. Shouldn't you be watching my every move in case I try to hurt you?"

She rolled her eyes, returning to her book and turning to the next page. "Jareth dear, I hardly think I could do anything to try and stop you from killing me."

"True…" She rolled her eyes again. "You know if you keep doing that your eyes will stick princess."

"Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome."

She sent him a dark glare. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh? Where you? Why, I couldn't tell." He smirked at the scowl she shot him and lay on his side, propping his head up with one hand, one leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee. Sarah let out a 'hmph!' and went back to reading.

Time flew by for Sarah, the brunette not noticing due to her reading. She did notice, however, when the blond across from her sat up quickly. She looked up, then winced at the crick in her neck, rubbing the sore muscles. "What?" she asked. He was watching the bend in the river. Bella suddenly came trotting out, several dandelions hanging from her mouth.

She spotted Sarah and whinnied happily, trotting over and holding out the flowers. Sarah smiled. "Want me to braid them in your hair?" She nodded and the brunette stood.

"Is the horse the princess or are you?" Jareth snorted, both turning to glare. Bella whinnied angrily, stepping in front of Sarah. Jareth sent her a cool look. "Call off your guard dog -pardon- _horse_ please, princess."

Sarah patted Bella's neck. "S'all right Bella. He's okay for now." She ignored the 'for now?' from across the water and smiled prettily. "Shall I braid these in?" Bella nodded so she set upon braiding the yellow flowers into her dark mane. Once finished, she stepped back and smiled.

Bella trotted in a circle as though saying 'well? How do I look?'

Sarah giggled and curtsied. "You look fantastic Lady Bella. What do you think Jareth? Would she pull off the princess look?"

"Fantastically," he droned from the opposite side, now lounging on his back, arms beneath his head.

Sarah pouted. "You didn't even look!"

He looked over dully. "Fantastically."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together. "Fantastic!"

"Sarah!"

She turned towards the trees. "Eh?"

Kitsune fell out of the tree line. "Sarah! Sarah the knights are coming back! You have to go back now!"

Sarah's eyes widened and she grabbed her bag, tossing it over Bella's back. She climbed on and held a hand out to Kitsune, the fox grabbing it and hopping on behind her. Glancing back as Bella hurried out, she found no sign of Jareth and mentally sent him a good bye.

Jareth meanwhile was lounging in a tree across the river, stolen book in his hands. "Beauty and the Beast huh?" He shrugged and opened to the first page.

.

.

.

.

.

Lady Annabelle of the third state of Sylvia looked around the room with a dull look on her face. The knights had been fighting a group of demons in one of the northern countries and had just returned victorious. Each knight had to pass by the platform the King, his advisor, the higher members of court and his daughter stood on. Everyone but the young girl looked incredibly happy, nodding to each one as they passed by.

She smirked, just imagining Sarah's thoughts, the pretty brunette like a doll. A quiet smile was on her face, eyes closed and head bowed slightly, right hand atop her left and placed on her knees as she sat. Annabelle chuckled and lifted her wine glass to her lips, taking a sip as the last of the knights trotted by. Sarah's eyes opened a crack and her head turned slightly to her father as he began speaking.

Annabelle had been good friends with Sarah for a long time now. Even though she was nearly seven years Sarah's senior, Linda, Sarah's mother, had been best friends with Annabelle's mother and as such, sent Sarah to play with Annabelle when they visited. Annabelle had more often than not ended up getting the young princess into trouble whenever they were together. That and _extreme_ embarrassment.

She was pulled back into the present as the king finished his speech, thanking everyone for being there and wishing them all a good evening. As soon as he stepped back to speak with someone, Sarah nearly disappeared off of the platform. Annabelle took a quick step forward, thinking she'd fallen but spotted Sarah a few feet away, walking calmly through the crowd. Smirking, the red head headed in her direction. "Good evening Lady Sarah," people murmured as she walked past. She dipped her head in a greeting, walking calmly back towards the castle to go hide.

"Sarah! _Dah-ling_!" Sarah flinched and turned quickly as arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing her into a tight embrace as a voice shouted loudly. "Oh how _mah-velous_ it is to see you!"

"Anna…belle… can't… breathe!" Sarah gasped.

The red head stepped back. "It is wonderful to see you dear!"

"Oh! Have you found Sarah, Annabelle?" They both turned to find Lady Alia of Ereth pushing through the crowd, Lady Omorose of Erda behind her. "Hello Sarah!"

"Hey Alia. Hey Rose." Omorose dipped her head in greeting, turning to watch the people around them.

Lady Alia was from Ereth, a country on the southern borders of Sylvia. Her hair was brown and thick, in a high bun with a ponytail sticking out of the bun (an odd look, Annabelle thought, but it fit the young woman quite well), the right side of her face hidden by hair, only one violet eye peeking out. She was tanned, not nearly as much as her counterpart, but still very much so compared to the others around her, clothes intricately woven with more jewelry on her than Annabelle, Omorose and Sarah combined.

Lady Omorose was from Erda, a country to the southwest of Ereth. Her shoulder length straight black hair fell to her shoulders, eyes very nearly always half shut to give her a disinterested daydreaming look, gold peeking out from long lashes. Her skin was very tan as she was one of the desert folk of Erda. Instead of jewelry she wore strings tied up and down her arms and around her waist. She'd tried to explain the significance of the string to Annabelle but the red head grew more and more confused the harder she tried to explain.

"That was a boring meeting," Annabelle muttered irritably. Sarah's lips twitched, Omorose nodding.

"Well Sarah's father is quite boring," Alia announced. A faint smile adorned Omorose's face, Annabelle snorting into her drink.

Sarah elbowed her as a man nearby turned to look at them. "What are you three doing here anyway?"

"I came to annoy Sarah," Annabelle said. When Alia rolled her eyes, she shrugged. "Why else would I be here?" Sarah snorted.

"Good point," Omorose agreed stoically.

"Why are you here then?" Sarah asked.

"I was bored."

"That's your only reason for visiting me?"

"Yup."

"Well thanks a lot!"

"No problem."

"Ah. Good afternoon ladies." All four turned to Sarah's father.

"Afternoon King Richard," three chimed. Omorose dipped her head in a greeting but didn't say a word.

"It's good to see you again Lady Alia." The girl nodded slowly, looking like a deer in the headlights. Sarah frowned in confusion but didn't say anything. "I hope all is well in your lands." She again nodded, swallowing heavily. He smiled brightly and turned to Sarah. "Sarah, I must say you disappear off stage so quickly I thought you'd vanished into thin air!"

She smiled prettily. "Just wanted a chance to have some small talk with the others."

"Hm. Next time remember that it's politer to try and stay in place for longer than a few seconds my dear. Patience is a virtue." She continued smiling prettily, Richard nodding his farewell and continuing off.

Omorose glanced down at Sarah's hands that were fisted tightly at her side and quietly wrapped a hand around them. Sarah sighed near silently through her nose and relaxed her hand.

"Sarah I must speak with you immediately," Alia suddenly urged.

Sarah blinked then nodded, motioning towards the castle. "We can retire to my chambers if you'd like."

She nodded and all four headed inside. Kitsune met them in the hallway and was given a huge hug from Annabelle. Sarah grinned. "Kit? When you've regained balance, could you bring up some tea and cookies?" The fox nodded and stumbled down the hall.

Getting to Sarah's room, the young woman pulled out their gigantic pillow seats and put them in a half circle around the fireplace that Kitsune lit as she entered the room with their snack. "Kit! Take a seat and stay awhile," Alia offered.

"Oh. I'd love to but I'm needed in the kitch-"

"Please?"

She frowned in confusion and glanced at Sarah who looked concerned. "Alia?"

"Please?" Kitsune nodded and sat down beside Sarah.

"What's wrong Alia?" Annabelle asked.

Alia wrung her hands together and bit her lip. "I… I'm being married off…"

"Do you like him?" Sarah asked quickly.

She nodded, a bright smile appearing on her face. "I love him."

"That's great!" Annabelle and Sarah gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sarah cried.

Alia's smile had disappeared. "I… I can't be friends with you anymore Sarah."

Sarah frowned in confusion. "What?"

"He's a demon." The world stopped spinning for a moment, Sarah just staring at her. Alia looked close to tears, Annabelle looked speechless for once and Omorose was staring at her hands in her lap. Kitsune's ears went flat against her head and a low whine echoed from her throat.

"Oh…" Sarah swallowed. "Well… we can still write, yeah?"

Alia nodded, chin trembling. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Good." Sarah gave her a weak smile and Alia burst into tears, lunging at her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Sarah!"

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault," Sarah reassured, hugging her tightly.

"Sarah could never stand in the way of true love!" Annabelle chirped. Sarah smiled weakly and Alia let out a watery laugh, clutching at her tighter. Annabelle reached over to join the hug and pulled Omorose over, Kitsune leaning into the other side so they all clutched at each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry Sarah… I'm so sorry…"

"It's all right Alia. We'll be fine."

.

.

.

.

.

When they finally left hours later, still in tears and trying to reassure each other it would be okay, Sarah swallowed hard. Her father glanced at her and raised an eyebrow but she turned stiffly on her heel and headed for the barn. She saddled Bella up, only because her father was outside and climbed on quickly.

"If my father calls for me, tell him I went out for a quick run," she ordered the guard at the door. He nodded and she tapped Bella's side, the mare sprinting for the trees. They reached the river quickly and she climbed down and pat Bella's neck, giving her a soft smile before taking a seat at the river's edge.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around then, resting her forehead on her knees as she cried silently. Bella nickered softly and lay beside her, curling her neck around Sarah.

"Alia's getting married, Bella… married to a _demon_." She sniffled. "Father won't let me see her ever again now… we've been friends since we were little kids and now… now I'll never see her ever again. He'll probably rip up her letters before I get them and not allow me to send any! I'll… I'll never ever see her again…"

With a scream of anger she grabbed the nearest rock and pitched it. It splashed into the water, covering her with a wave, hair drenched and sticking to her face as rivers of water dripped down her dress making it turn dark. Bella leapt to her feet and snorted, stepping back quickly and shaking. "DAMN IT!" Sarah screamed. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Grabbing a heavy rock she pitched it into the river, panting heavily as it hit another rock with a loud CRACK! then sunk into the water.

After a minute she let out a wail and fell to the ground, crying once again. She curled back into her ball and rocked back and forth. Bella nuzzled her head and lay back down beside her. It took nearly twenty minutes before she stopped crying, now just staring silently out over the river.

"Goodbye Alia," she murmured and took a deep breath… took several more deep breaths before splashing and cleaning her face. She stared at the sky for a moment and turned to Bella. "Shall we head home Bella?" The mare snort, rubbing her head against Sarah. Sarah wrapped her arms around her. "As long as you don't leave me too Bella, I'll be fine." The mare whinnied as if agreeing and knelt so Sarah could climb on easier.

As they trotted back to the castle, Jareth frowned darkly, seated in the trees above them. Turning on his heel he vanished, reappearing in his room. Walking down the hallway to the library, he threw open the doors to find the librarian seated with a pile of books around him. Only his eyes rose to focus on Jareth.

"Jasper. I need information."

This time he moved, lifting his head from his palm and straightening with a sigh. "On who?" he asked, pulling out a quill and paper.

"A demon who has just married a human." His eyes rose to focus on Jareth again. "A human named Alia of Ereth."

"Hm… That would be the demon Larken, I suppose. He's been obsessing over some A-named human female for about a year now. I'm surprised you'd not heard of it yet."

Jareth grunted. "Larken? Then the girl is fine."

Jasper leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers, laying them on his stomach. "May I ask why you're so curious?"

"No you may not. Continue as you were." Spinning on his heel, Jareth continued out of the room.

Jasper sighed through his nose and leaned forward to continue where he'd left off. "Fae."

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth snuck into the castle that night. He'd not tried it before, not wanting to risk getting caught, but the pent up emotion the princess had displayed earlier made him uneasy. He was used to her scowling and shouting but not the screaming rage she'd let out. He made his way to the balcony he'd thought was hers and peeked inside. She wasn't there, of course, as it was dinner and she was probably in the dining hall.

Wrapping himself in magic he quickly made his way into the hall and followed the most recent trail. It did indeed lead towards the dining hall but before he could make his way in, the doors slammed open, Sarah stomping out.

"SARAH! GET BACK IN HERE!" King Richard shouted.

"NO!" she shouted back. "GO TO HELL!"

He flew out of the dining room and caught her arm. "How dare you-"

"How dare I what?! I follow your rules! I do whatever you say! What more do you want from me?!"

"I want to know what is wrong with you!"

"You know _exactly_ what is wrong!"

"How could I? You never speak to me anymore."

"You never _want_ to speak to me!" She smiled a wide smile that showed all of her teeth and sent a shiver down the recipient's spine. "You planned it, didn't you?"

"Planned what?"

"Her marriage. You knew she'd fall for him, knew they'd get married. Hell, even her speaking to him was grounds enough to ban her from speaking to me. Are you planning the same for Omorose? Annabelle too?"

He scowled darkly. "I don't know what you speak of, _girl_, but if your friends associate with demons, I fear you will have to disown them."

She laughed, a harsh laugh like nails on chalkboard. "Dear father, please tell me, what are these _friends_ you speak of? I've learned long ago with you as a father, there are no such things."

Before he could say another word, she had disappeared down the hall. Jareth swallowed uneasily and glanced at Richard who shook in fury then slowly sighed and headed back into the dining hall, apologizing to the guests. Jareth shifted uneasily then decided to visit Sarah tomorrow morning when she'd had a chance to cool off.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Mwhahahaaaa! More characters! For all of you who are familiar with Heal Me, Hurt Me, you know of my fascination with adding my own characters. Is so much fun!

Anyway, my deepest apologies for being such a horrible fanfiction writer. School, life and work has kept me busier than ever. It seems like whenever I'm not reading a book for this class, I'm writing an essay for another or helping people at my job. Fanfiction has unfortunately taken a backseat to real life but it is my hope that I will soon get into the rhythm of things, have homework/essays done earlier than the night before and have time to update more often.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/alerted this story! I will try and reply to your reviews as soon as possible!

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 4**

"Hm… what do you draw?"

"Lots of stuff. I usually draw Bella when I come out here… once there was a family of deer grazing so I drew them… I drew Kitsune once without her noticing. It came out pretty well I think. Wanna see?"

"Sure." She crawled over and flipped to the page, holding the book out. He took it and raised an eyebrow. "This is quite good…"

"I _told_ you I was good."

He chuckled, handing her back the book. "So you did princess."

"Don't call me that. What should I draw?"

He pointed to the grass between them. "This blade of grass." She frowned and he waited for her to complain but she never did, only moving back and lying on her stomach to study the grass. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously-"

"Shhh… focusing…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Of Demons and Goblin Kings **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

.

When Kitsune's voice woke her up, Sarah instantly felt that today… was going to be a good day. She frowned into her pillow. She never felt that way… when it was a good day on her inner "Good Day Meter", it usually meant that her father was going on vacation with the evil stepmother and she'd have the entire week to do whatever she wanted… but she knew her father wasn't leaving for some time with the new baby… which meant… what?

"Sarah? Did you hear me?"

"Hm?"

"I said your Father requests you for dinner tonight." Sarah frowned. "He says that there are suitors coming from a nearby castle to meet you."

Sarah scowled. Well… there goes that good day meter. Time to make a new one.

Kitsune sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "I know how much you hate it, but can you please try tonight? If you don't try then…well…"

"I know Kit… I'll try. Promise."

Kitsune smiled. "Thanks." She hugged the brunette then pulled back, hands on her hips. "Now! Get up and get ready!!!"

Sarah giggled. "All right! All right. As you command Lady Fox."

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah smiled as she entered the stable an hour later. "Good morning Miss Bella!" she chirped happily. Bella whinnied. "Of course we're going for a ride! _After_ we brush you out of course! I mean look at these tangles! You can't be allowed in public after _these_! No siree!"

"Pri-" She squeaked spinning quickly and slamming a hand over whomever spoke. Her eyes widened as they locked onto angry dark ones, the blond haired demon growling against her palm.

She swallowed then continued as normal, releasing him and turning to Bella. "I mean what if the neighboring horses saw you! They'd die of laughter! Then we'd have a war on our hands just because you had tangles."

Bella whinnied in laughter as Sarah hooked the harness on, pulling her into the walkway and tying her off. She motioned for Jareth to hide in the stall, which he did, looking suspicious. A moment later a guard walked out of the side room and back towards the castle.

Sarah waited another few moments before turning to him. "You can come out now."

He frowned. "What was that about?"

"That was my daily guard. They _hide_ in the stable. As long as the routine's the same every day, they don't care about anything else." She grinned and gave him the victory sign. "Meaning they won't bother me for the rest of the day and I can basically do whatever I want."

He raised an eyebrow then leaned against the wall behind him. "Must get repetitive."

"Not really. I need to brush Bella out anyway." She flicked the horse lightly. "Every day there are new tangles! Goodness!" Bella nickered and batted at her arm before settling more comfortably, Sarah smiling and easing the brush over her side. "I do need these quiet moments though. Right?" She turned and frowned. Something hit the top of her head and she pulled a piece of straw from her hair, looking up. He was reclining in the rafters. She scowled at him then turned to hide the emerging giggle, continuing brushing Bella.

"So what's new in your life Miss Bella?" Bella nickered. "Ah. Sounds serious. Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard. I mean your tiny brain can only take so much." Bella snorted and leaned against her. "Okay! Okay. You're too heavy for me to hold up!" After a moment, Bella snorted once again. "Huh? Oh. Nope. You?" The horse shook her head. "Yeah. I was wondering when I'd be told I could see him. Guess not for awhile huh?"

"See whom?"

She jolted and looked up then frowned before looking straight and yelping, finding him on the other side of Bella. "Oh… erm… my baby brother." He looked back up at her quickly. "His name's Tobias. Awful name, so I'm calling him Toby. He was born four days ago and I-"

"You still haven't seen him yet he's your brother..."

"Well… half brother to be precise. And Karen doesn't like me and Dad never wanted a girl so I guess I could say I've been pretty much abandoned." He frowned when her grin brightened. "But that only means I have free roam now!" She gave him the victory sign once again then tossed Bella's brush back into its bin. "So Miss Bella, shall we go to our secret spot today?"

She whinnied and Sarah led her out of the barn. Before she got into the open, she climbed on bareback and arranged her skirt to look as though it hid a saddle.

"I have to admit princess," Jareth announced, leaning against the wall watching her. "You are quite intelligent even though you don't look it."

She scowled at him then stuck her nose in the air. "Don't call me princess. Let's go Bella."

He chuckled, taking a step back and disappearing. Once they got into the trees and out of sight of the castle, he reappeared, walking along the branches above her head. "So… this child, your 'Toby'… is he the heir?"

"Aye. Poor brat." She sighed heavily. "Dad will want him to rule instead of me. Luckily I don't have to go through the training he does, poor kid."

Jareth snorted. "Quite boring I take it?"

"I heard it's worse than death."

He winced. "Ouch."

"I know. The princess from a neighboring kingdom tried to stab her eye out just to keep herself from dying of boredom."

His eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"No." He scowled. "Just trying to elaborate the boring-ness of it."

"Well I got it the first time, so thanks."

"No problem." Humming to herself, she ducked under the oncoming branch and reached up, grabbing two apples. "Want one?"

He hopped down beside her, taking the offered apple and walking beside the horse. "Thanks."

"Like I said, no problem." She pulled out a dagger and began slicing pieces off, reaching down to Bella and handing them to the mare who happily munched them.

He was quiet for a moment, bouncing the apple in his gloved hand before turning to her. "Are you serious about doing this _every_ day?"

She blinked at him then nodded. "Every day for the past… hm… I'm seventeen right? So the last six years." He just stared at her. "What?"

He shook his head with a soft sigh. "I believe I'd go insane."

She gave him a cheery smile, eyes shutting with it. "It's what keeps me going."

"How?"

She just smiled brightly and tapped Bella's sides. "Come on Bella! We're almost there."

He frowned after her then shook his head with a sigh and hopped into the trees, disappearing as he moved quickly and reappeared at the tree he'd first met her at, leaning against the bark. Bella turned the corner and Sarah recoiled slightly in surprise. She collected herself a moment later, obviously having remembered he was a demon.

"Is is cool to move that fast?" she asked as she slid down off the horse. "Does the world slow down around you?"

He shrugged. "I can't compare it to your movements because I've never been human."

She grinned and grabbed his wrist, tugging him after her. "Come on. I'll show you how fast I can run." He raised an eyebrow as she tugged him around the clearing. As they came to a stop, she released his wrist and panted. "How… was… that?"

"That was fast?"

She looked up. "Was that a statement or a question?"

"A question… for that was quite slow…"

She scowled and crossed her arms. "Now I know I'm not the fastest runner in the land, but I'd say that was pretty fast for a human! How much faster can a demon move than that?"

He cocked his head then disappeared. She blinked then shrieked, arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he picked her up bridal style, then was bounding up through the tree to the highest limbs that could support him. He set her down beside him and she clung to his shirt tightly, eyes wide and staring at the tiny horse far below them.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked in slight boredom.

She nodded quickly then turned with a gasp. "Wow… I've never been able to see so far…" He chuckled. "There's the castle… and I can just see the tip of the bell tower…" She grinned brightly then poked his arm. "Where do you live?"

He swung his arm around, pointing to the far off mountains. "Way that way…"

Her eyes widened. "Through the swamp?"

"Sort of… Just beyond it, but to the side."

"Wow… do you have a house here?" He cocked his head in confusion. "I mean, you've come to see me the past few days. It's a long ways from here to there."

"No. I return to my home every night."

"How?!"

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her from the branch and free falling to the ground. She inhaled sharply, arms wrapping tightly around his neck once more only to land lightly on the grass. Bella whinnied and was at her side in an instant, nibbling at her hair and clothes. Sarah recovered herself then giggled and pat the mare's nose. "S'ok Bella. I'm fine."

As she began blabbing on to her horse about what she'd seen, Jareth frowned mentally. He'd never recalled a time where he willingly gave so much information away for free. If he accidentally told her something she wasn't supposed to know… he may have to kill her.

"_You hurt her and die."_ His eyes narrowed. The fox had been completely serious. She wouldn't waste time sending an army after him. She'd come with her bare claws and rip him to pieces, savoring every shred.

"Jareth!"

He shook himself from his thoughts and focused on the brunette in front of him, hands on her hips and looking irritated. "What troubles you princess?"

"Don't call me that-and I've been talking to you for the past few minutes and you haven't heard a word have you?!"

"Of course I have."

"What did I say?"

"It matters not."

She crossed her arms across her chest and sent him a dull look. "In other words, you have no clue?"

"Precisely."

She scowled. "You're horrid."

"I'm a demon my dear. Of course I'm horrid."

The scowl on her face tried to stay in place but she turned quickly to hide the emerging smile. "So! What shall we do today Bella?"

The horse nickered and turned, tugging on the strap of the saddlebag. Sarah giggled. "All right, all right. I will doodle today."

"Doodle?" the demon asked, already picking out a spot to lounge on.

"Yes. I find myself to be quite good at it, if I do say so myself."

"You did say so."

"Then I must be good at it."

He rolled his eyes and flopped onto the ground, elegantly of course for a fae never simply _flopped_ onto the ground. Sarah, however, did, taking her usual spot at the base of her tree, pulling her knees up to use as a table for the booklet of doodles and blank pages she had.

"Hm… what do you draw?"

"Lots of stuff. I usually draw Bella when I come out here… once there was a family of deer grazing so I drew them… I drew Kitsune once without her noticing. It came out pretty well I think. Wanna see?"

"Sure." She crawled over and flipped to the page, holding the book out. He took it and raised an eyebrow. "This is quite good…"

"I _told_ you I was good."

He chuckled, handing her back the book. "So you did princess."

"Don't call me that. What should I draw?"

He pointed to the grass between them. "This blade of grass." She frowned and he waited for her to complain but she never did, only moving back and lying on her stomach to study the grass. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously-"

"Shhh… focusing…"

"Hm." He shook his head lightly and folded his arms under his head, shutting his eyes and enjoying the shade on his face, sun on the lower half of his body and the summer wind. He felt himself drifting off before he knew it, wondering why he trusted this human not to stab him in the heart while he lay there defenseless. Maybe he was just tired.

When a squeal echoed through his consciousness he jolted awake, sitting up quickly and looking around. Sarah was beside the river, water sprinkled across her side where Bella had flicked it towards her. The brunette scowled at the horse. "Bella!" she pouted. "That was _not_ nice." The horse nickered, swallowed a mouthful of water then spit some at her. Sarah squealed again. "Horsie germs!!!! Waaaahhhh!!!"

"Good job Miss Bella."

Sarah shrieked and spun, Jareth walking over rubbing his head. A grin alit her features nearly as quickly as she'd turned. "Hi! Sorry for waking you. Have a nice nap?"

He nodded slowly. "How long was I out?"

She shrugged. "I was gonna wake you for lunch but you looked so peaceful I didn't dare try. I saved some food for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem!" He took the offered sandwich and apple and sat beside her, watching the river flow by. He must have been _really_ tired if he hadn't reacted to the brunette getting up and walking off.

Sarah smiled, watching Bella trot through the water, bending every once in a while to take a sip and shake some of the spray off. She pulled out her book and watched for another moment before the quill touched the paper and her hand moved, eyes flickering between the horse and the page.

Jareth watched as an almost imperceptible change fell over the young princess. This was yet _another_ side to her, but this side was real, like the anger she held in first days of meeting him or the weary smile she'd sent him earlier talking about routine.

Bella shook again and Sarah scowled. "Bella! Stop moving!" The mare sent her a dull look but did as she asked. Sarah bit on the corner of her bottom lip, eyes scanning over the page in concentration.

He leaned back and waited. It only took a few more minutes but she finally set the quill down and looked up at the mare. "Thanks Bella. That's good enough."

Nickering, Bella trotted over and climbed onto the bank, shaking the water off before trotting to Sarah. The brunette held the book up towards her and she whinnied, tail swishing. Sarah grinned. "Thanks." She turned to Jareth and showed him.

It was very pretty, Bella standing knee deep in the water, the trees and sky behind her, staring at the sky. Jareth nodded. "Very good."

A brilliant smile covered her face. "Thanks." She closed the book and got to her feet, walking over and putting it back into the saddlebag. She walked back over but didn't retake her seat, staring up at the sky.

Something wasn't right… "Is something the matter princess?"

"No… just wishing I could stay here forever…"

A frown instantly developed on his features. One, she hadn't scolded him and two… that was a depressed sounding statement. "Princess? What's wrong?"

She turned to him with a brilliant grin. "This day is gorgeous. Wouldn't it be incredible to have every day like this? Beautiful, sunny and wonderful."

His eyes narrowed. "Hm…"

She sighed with a bright smile and stretched. "Well, I should be getting back."

"But it's not near dinner."

"No but I have plans tonight I must keep unfortunately. Somewhat depressing that I cannot enjoy this beautiful afternoon more." Bella nickered and nibbled her hair. Sarah giggled. "Yes Bella. I promise an apple when we get back."

Jareth frowned as she patted the horse but got to his feet, brushing several crumbs from himself as he did. "Well I must get back home then if I'm unable to enjoy your brilliant company this evening."

She smirked at him. "I'm sorry your evening will be so dull without my constant companionship."

He chuckled. "Aye princess."

"Don't call me princess."

"Aye princess."

She pouted then turned and stomped off. "Come on Bella! Let's leave the annoying fae here!" Jareth raised an eyebrow then turned to the horse who glanced at him with a dull look, sighed and trotted after the brunette. He shook his head and followed after the pair, falling into step beside the girl.

She had hooked her hands behind her back, staring up through the trees at the still perfect sky. He walked beside her, watching the path instead because she wasn't.

"Can you fly Jareth?"

He blinked and turned to her with a look of 'what the hell?' "Um… no… why?"

She shrugged. "I just think it'd be cool to fly."

"You mean be free."

She looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Princess you've been very odd today."

"How so?"

"First you spout depressing sentences, then you wish to be free-"

"I wished to fly. There's a difference."

"There is not. Freedom is flying from captivity. You've been committing the same routine daily for seven years. You want to fly away from it."

Her eyes flashed. "I do not! I like routine! Without routine we'd fall apart!"

"Not the routine you're used to. Yours is a prison. You _have_ to perform it."

"I do not! I-"

She stopped dead as his hand lashed out, grabbing her upper arm. She stared at him, wide eyed in confusion. He motioned to the ground. "Watch your step."

She looked down and stepped over the root that would've sent her sprawled out on the ground. "…thanks…"

"Hm…" There was a tenseness in the air, her shoulders tightening and fingers worrying the edge of her sleeve. He glanced in her direction then let loose a sigh. "For a princess you sure are clumsy…"

She stiffened then turned and scowled. "I am _not_!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Miss Bella?" She whinnied in agreement.

"Bella!!! You traitor!" She seemed to shrug and nibbled on the edge of Jareth's shirt. He pulled an apple out of nowhere and held it out to the mare who munched down on it. Sarah gasped and pointed. "You're bribing her!"

He shrugged. "Ain't illegal."

"It is during an 'are/are not' war!"

"You _named_ the war?"

"Yes. I'm always having them with my friend so we decided to name them."

He stared at her for a moment then turned forward again. "Okay. Forget clumsy, you're just weird."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Bella?" She whinnied. "Are so."

"BELLA!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah sighed as she got ready for bed that night. The suitors had been awful. They were the same middle aged, boring as hell, not really nice to look at men that her father had been trying to marry her off to. They weren't even rich! It was like he wasn't even trying!

She winced. Though that may have been from the fact she declined every marriage invitation from all the cute rich guys during the first two years… Nah.

Grabbing her hair brush, she began brushing her long hair, shutting her eyes and focusing only on the strokes through the silky strands. Brush… brush… brush… brush… br-knot! Her eyes watered and scowled at the offending nest in her hair. After a few painful minutes, she got the knot out and returned to her brushing. Once every strand was glistening, she put the brush away and shook her head, long locks falling in a straight curtain to her waist. She ran a hand and wondered what her mother might've said about her long hair. Hopefully something about how pretty it was.

Smiling at her daydream, Sarah shook herself and searched for her saddlebag, spotting it hiding beneath her dresser. She grabbed it and pulled it out, wanting to find her sketch book. She peered inside and gasped. Pulling out the book she'd thought she'd lost at the river the other day, she smiled brightly, running a finger down its spine. Opening to the front cover, she found a piece of paper stuck there, an elegant flowing script written on it.

_- Princess,_

_Quite the novel you have here. I'm surprised that your brain's not turned to mush from the sheer romantics within it. I assume you think of yourself as the belle and I as the beast? Well, sorry for you, I was born this way. There's no rose and no changing. Such a pity. I would so enjoy enchanted furniture. Can you imagine the look on a guest's face when his silverware leaps up to sing to him? Yes, quite the delightful horrors I could hand out to unsuspecting visitors. I suppose you think the same? You've quite the imagination so I must assume that you've planned out exactly how to scare your guests with singing silverware and dancing desks. _

_Oh, and yes, I snuck into your room to deliver this. Do not worry. I wasn't seen. And just think. I now know where you reside. I'd lock your doors if I were you. _

_Your faithful companion,_

_Jareth –_

Sarah snorted. "Faithful my a-"

"Ready for bed Sarah?" The brunette squeaked and jumped, spinning around and hiding the letter behind her back. Kitsune raised an eyebrow then sighed. "I don't wanna know. It's time for bed."

"Yes mother," Sarah pouted. Kitsune smacked her with the pillow and the brunette yelped and hurried to the bathroom. Once there she looked around to try and find a spot to hide the letter. She bit her lip looking in cupboards and under the sink.

"Sarah! Did you drown in there?!"

"Uhhhh…" Shrugging she stuck the letter down her shirt, quickly getting dressed for bed. "Coming Kit!" Racing out she flopped into bed and pouted. "Tuck me in?"

Kitsune rolled her eyes and threw the covers over her head. "Tuck yourself in."

"That's highly impossible my dear lady foxy."

Scowling, her tail swished angrily. "Don't call me foxy."

"I didn't call you foxy. I said you _were_ a foxy."

She smacked her with a pillow. "Sarah!" Laughing the brunette grabbed her own pillow and attacked the other girl. Only when Jenny came in to tell them they were being too loud did the battle end. Kitsune wished her a good night and shut the door quietly behind her.

Sarah waited a few minutes until she was sure the fox was gone before pulling the letter out of her shirt and opening it to read over its contents once more. Smiling, she ran a finger over his name realizing that was something her father could never learn and as such, something he couldn't take away.

With a bright smile, she opened the drawer on her bedside table and pulled out a book she'd not touched in years, something about the rules of the land (something no one would ever open to read) and stuck his letter in between the pages. Setting the book back in the drawer, she closed it up and whispered a "keep it safe" to the table. Laying back, she dreamt of attacking people with vicious bathtubs and silverware.

Oh, and she did decide to keep her good day meter.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Don't wanna write essay. Updating fanfic instead. Sleepy…

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 5**

Sarah sighed. "Wonder what's for dinner…"

"Food, hopefully."

She shrieked and looked up, Jareth walking in the branches. "You jerk! When did you come back?!"

He shrugged. "Few minutes ago." She scowled. "What?"

"You didn't even say good bye!"

"So?" She glared then looked forward, ignoring him. He scowled and landed beside the horse. "So?" he repeated. "Are hellos and good byes so important to life that if they're not said the entire day is thrown?"

"No! But… but it's polite to tell someone you're leaving!"

He rolled his eyes. "Again with the human _courtesies_… You mortals are so annoying. Life cannot be correct unless you say the proper hello, use the proper language, wear the proper clothes, use the proper fork." He shuddered. "Ugh. It's so disgusting."

"Well pardon me for being human!" she shouted and he flinched seeing tears. She nudged Bella and the horse took off down the path back towards the castle.

He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. _Damn…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Of Demons and Goblin Kings **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

.

Once again, Sarah found herself seated by the river, a blond haired fae seated across from her, looking entirely bored. In reality, his thoughts were racing.

_Have to do that before tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll get Jasper to do it. He'd be able to file everything. Oh I also have to have the paperwork done for General. Damn. I'll have Jasper do that. I'll work on the other paperwork. Oh I also have to finish Waller's thing. Grrr… damn it. Why can't anyone get their things done on time?!_

He suddenly realized Sarah was staring at him and glanced up in time to spot her making a face at him. He snorted and she grinned widely, happy to have distracted him.

"So how's life Jareth?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows.

He grunted and got to his feet, hopping over the river with ease, landing lightly beside her and settling onto the ground. "You make my life all the more complicated."

She pumped her fist with a cheer. "That was my mission, did you not know?"

"Obviously not or I'd have worked harder to keep you from completing it."

She stuck her tongue out and kicked a foot lightly, watching the water splash in the sun. They lay in a comfortable silence, Sarah watching the clouds move across the sky, Jareth staring into the forest. He jumped when the princess suddenly sat up quickly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh! I remembered my question from a few days ago."

"And that would be?" he asked dully, trying to weave the grass together. Her hands were suddenly at his side trying to pull up his shirt. He barely bit back a yelp and jumped away. "Princess! _What_ are you doing?"

"You were hurt the first time I saw you! I just wanted to make sure it wasn't infected!" He gave her a dry look and lifted the bottom of his shirt. She blinked at the skin that wasn't even scarred. "How is that possible?"

"_Demon_."

She leaned forward to run her fingers gently over the bottom of his ribs in amazement that there was _nothing_ there when a human would still be wrapped in tight bandages and in bed. When his muscles tensed, she realized what she was doing and tore her hand away, vaulting backwards with a bright red blush on her face.

When she glanced up, his shirt had been lowered and he was smirking widely at her. "Shut up," she grumbled halfheartedly and he let out a loud bark of laughter. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I was just checking to make sure you were uninjured."

"Would you like to check again?" he asked innocently.

She turned even redder and scowled at him. "_No_." He laughed and lay back on the grass, arms folding beneath his head. She shifted uneasily then folded her legs to the side and leaned on her hand, the other hand twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "So…" He glanced at her. "You're fine then?"

"Yeah."

"Just… you were bleeding and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"What's with the sudden concern?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "I can be worried about another living creature can't I?"

He sighed. "If you can call me such then I suppose you're allowed." She looked at him with a look of surprise but he raised an eyebrow. When she didn't look away, he frowned. "What?"

She blinked then turned red. "Nothing! Mind your own business!" He chuckled and shut his eyes, crossing his legs at the ankle and letting out a soft sigh. She frowned. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes. Just a little tired."

"Well then get some rest!" she chirped happily and pulled a book out of her saddlebag, flipping through to her bookmark and settling back to read.

A few hours later she looked up at the sky and frowned as realized how late in the day it was getting. "Well…" She sighed, standing and patting her dress off. "It's getting late. I should be getting back soon." When he didn't comment she turned and frowned. "Jareth?" She looked around the entire area. "Jareth?" Frowning further, she turned to Bella who nickered and nibbled the ends of her hair. She smiled faintly. "Shall we go back then?" Bella sighed and rubbed her head against Sarah's. "I know. I don't want to either." She picked up her book, shoving it into the bag and throwing it over Bella's back. Bella knelt down, allowing the brunette to climb on.

Bella stood and headed for the path, slowly walking back to the castle. Sarah sighed. "Wonder what's for dinner…"

"Food, hopefully."

She shrieked and looked up, Jareth walking in the branches. "You jerk! When did you come back?!"

He shrugged. "Few minutes ago." She scowled. "What?"

"You didn't even say good bye!"

"So?" She glared then looked forward, ignoring him. He scowled and landed beside the horse. "_So_?" he repeated. "Are hellos and good byes so important to life that if they're not said the entire day is thrown?"

"No! But… but it's polite to tell someone you're leaving!"

He rolled his eyes. "Again with the human _courtesies_… You mortals are so annoying. Life cannot be correct unless you say the proper hello, use the proper language, wear the proper clothes, use the proper fork." He shuddered. "Ugh. It's so disgusting."

"Well pardon me for being human!" she shouted and he flinched seeing tears. She nudged Bella and the horse took off down the path back towards the castle.

He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. _Damn…_

As Bella trotted towards the barn, Sarah quickly wiped at her face and took a deep breath. She spotted one of the young stable hands working on washing a horse just outside the barn. She smiled brilliantly to the stable hand who didn't return it, glancing fearfully at the barn entrance. Sarah frowned in confusion but soon understood as she spotted her father standing just inside the doors.

King Richard of Sylvia was an imposing figure. He had brown hair, but lighter than Sarah's as he was beginning to gray, a goatee around his mouth and chin. His eyes were light honey brown, complemented by the golden crown atop his head adorned in red rubies. He wore a fine red velvet coat decorated in a white trim, a heavy golden pendant with a ruby center lay on his breast, pants matching the red velvet and boots of the finest leather.

He at first seemed like a kindly old father, a gentle ruler, but as Sarah got closer she saw a storm cloud cover his features as he stared at Bella. She frowned in confusion then recalled she wasn't wearing a saddle and their run had just messed up Sarah's skirt. Inwardly she winced and swore like a sailor. Outwardly she smiled brightly.

"Father!" she cried. "How good it is to see you!"

"How often have I told you to saddle that mare?"

She swallowed as she allowed the aide to help her down and another to lead Bella away, the mare glancing back in worry. "Quite a few times father…"

"Then why are you still disobeying me?"

She looked down. "I apologize father… Bella dislikes saddles so much I thought… perhaps it would be easier if I just didn't use them. They are quite a hassle to put on."

"That's why we have stable hands, Sarah." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Once day you'll be married to a husband who doesn't have the same patience with you as I do. You need to understand the levels of society. We come first and we do not dirty our hands with manual labor, the slaves do. They are next in the line and they take care of everything so that we do not need to. Next come the horses and all other manner of creatures and then the demons. Demons aren't human so they require no respect from us." He stepped back and waved a hand. "I don't understand why you enjoy that fox demon's company so much. It must be like spending time with an earthworm."

She glared at him. "Father… I respect you but if you even think about taking Kitsune away I will not make life pleasant."

He blinked then his face grew dark. "You dare threaten me? I am your _father_ and more importantly I am your _king_. Do not dare speak to me in that tone again or you will learn what it's like to live like a worm. The power I hold over people… I could even turn that stupid fox demon against you with a simple wave of my hand. I could make life so miserable for you, you couldn't stand living anymore. I hold your world in my palm and if I so choose you'd be in a living hell, chained to your room with no one to care as you slowly fade into nothingness."

Sarah looked down sharply, hands clenching tightly and shaking as she went pale.

"I know your worst fears, my dear, and I will play them out should you disobey me." He spun on his heel. "You can keep the dumb fox. We've already agreed on that but start saddling that mare or you'll lose her."

Sarah bristled. "You wouldn't…"

"I would in a heartbeat. A mare like her would go for quite a pretty penny in the market place. Especially for a short lived life in the mines." He glanced back before he left the barn. "I don't want to see you riding bareback again."

She looked at the ground, fists trembling at her sides. "Yes father…" She didn't look up for a long time, trying hard not to lose it.

A hand on her shoulder made her spin angrily, a snarl erupting. The stable boy jumped back in fear. She swallowed back as much anger as she could muster. "What?"

"I… I-I left-left her in-in her s-s-stable if-if y-you'd l-like to b-brush her out…"

She sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded quickly and scurried away. She turned in the opposite direction, grabbing the brush and slipping into Bella's room, shutting both halves of the door. She turned to Bella and carefully pulled off the harness, hanging it on the wall. "Hey Bella…" Bella leaned forward, resting her head over Sarah's shoulder. Sarah hugged her tightly then sunk to the ground, wiping away the first of the tears. Bella lay down in front of her, resting her head in Sarah's lap. "I hate him… I hate him so much…" she whispered.

"That was quite rough." She stiffened but didn't dare turn around to face him. "I've seen some tongue lashings but… that one wasn't quite the worst but it was still near the top."

"What do you want Jareth?" she asked wearily. He was silent and she pet Bella's head, not holding back the silent tears making their way down her face. When the hay crunched, she turned slightly, watching his boots walk around her and stop in front of her. She slowly looked up and found him frowning. "What do you want?"

"Does he always threaten to take away your friends?" he asked softly. She nodded turning back to Bella. She heard his sigh and the crunch of hay as he leaned against the wall. "Well… he can't threaten to take away me if he doesn't know about me then, aye?"

"Are you sure you'd like to be friends with a human?" She chuckled, though there was no humor behind it. "I mean, as you said, we're quite disgusting."

"Princess…" She glanced up. He ran a hand through his hair. "I may have… over exaggerated my dislike for humans. I didn't mean you."

"Just everyone else?"

He glanced over and found a smirk on her face. "Yes."

She laughed this time, a small smile brightening her face. "Well that's good to know. I'll be sure to keep all other humans out of the way."

"Thanks. I won't have to take seven baths a day now."

She laughed again and wiped her face, blinking several times and taking a deep breath. Bending, she kissed Bella's forehead and got to her feet. At the door she glanced back with a bright smile. "Thanks Jareth."

He nodded once. She disappeared around the corner and he turned to Bella who sniffed at his hair. He smirked and rubbed her nose then glanced once more in direction Sarah had disappeared. "That was easier than I thought," he murmured. Bella nickered as though in agreement then nibbled at his shirt. "Stop that." He batted her away and she snorted and butted her head against him.

"Fine." He swung his wrist, apple appearing. "But you'd better not get fat. Her highness would kill me." Bella snorted and quickly ate the apple. "Good girl." He patted her neck. "See you tomorrow."

She nickered and rubbed her nose against his head. He scowled at his hair became even messier. "Thanks." He swore she was smirking at him. "Your mistress has far too much influence on you."

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, lounging by the river, Jareth watching the clouds roll by and Sarah reading, the brunette suddenly turned to him. "Jareth?"

"Hm?"

"Will you promise me something?"

He just stared at the sky blankly for a moment then turned cautious eyes on her. "What?"

"Promise me that if my father ever makes me give up Bella you'll steal her before he can sell her."

He blinked and sat up. "I promise I will."

"And Kitsune. If he ever gets rid of her… kidnap her and keep her safe until she can find a place of her own. Please?"

"I promise that I will look after your friends should your father discard them."

She smiled brightly and lunged at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Jareth!" He stiffened in surprise but before he could pat her back or say anything, she pulled away, bright red. "Erm… sorry." He just nodded and flopped back onto the grass. "Hey Jareth?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hm?"

"Do you know a demon who has recently been married to a human named Alia? Alia's from Ereth."

"Ereth? Yes, I know of her. I've not met her yet."

"Then you know the demon who is marrying her?"

"Aye."

"Is… is he…"

"Nice? I daresay he is." Jareth glanced over and spotted her soft sigh of relief. "He's quite in love with this human he's found I've heard." She smiled faintly. "Why?"

"Alia's been one of my greatest friends but, well, you understand my father's stance on demons. He'll not allow me to contact her let alone visit her."

Jareth sat up angrily. "Your father's tolerance of my kind should have no say in your own."

"Oh it doesn't… I'm just restricted from certain activities such as writing the newlywed couple." She sighed once again, this time wearily. "I grow tired of such orders."

"Get up." She looked up in surprise then got to her feet quickly. He turned to Bella. "Can you find your way back?" Bella nickered and nodded. "Good." He grabbed Sarah before she could protest.

She gasped then buried her face into his neck, arms wrapping around him to brace herself against the wind. She felt him jump and cautiously peeked down to find them in the branches. When they finally stopped, she looked around. They were in the tree line around the property. He frowned, eyes flickering around the castle, obviously trying to figure out how to get in. She pointed towards the side of the castle. "If you stick to the shadows on the left you can get in through the servants door."

"I'm watching the patterns."

"Patterns?" she asked. "What patterns?"

"Guards." He grunted and took off. When the air was pushing down on her head instead of against her side, she opened her eyes to find the ground far below them. She inhaled sharply, arms tightening. He landed lightly on the railing of her balcony and quickly fell to the ground to hide from any other eyes. Her door was open, Kitsune having opened it that morning to get some fresh air in. She stuck to the ground to keep herself hidden and stood once she got into the room. Once he'd slid in and hidden out of sight of anyone outside, she crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Write a note to your friend."

She rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you-"

"Your father wouldn't allow you to contact her through him but _I_ go back into demon territory every night. I can bring the note to her."

Her eyes widened. "Can you? Really?!" He nodded but didn't have time to reply as her arms were flung around his neck and she hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you Jareth! Thank you!"

He blinked in surprise then smirked. "Twice in one day? Princess, I do believe our relationship isn't ready for that kind of commitment."

She pulled away and scowled. "I was just giving you a hug."

"And I was just stating a fact." Rolling her eyes, she spun on her heel and headed for her desk. As she picked up a quill to start writing, he put one hand on the back of her chair, the other on the desk beside her wrist. "Do take great care not to mention me by name or detail. I'm… not quite so liked by certain circles and I'd rather this not fall into the wrong hands if she by chance misplaces it."

She turned and poked his nose with the feathery quill. "No worries Sir Demon. Your name, nor description, shall be included."

"Thank you kindly." He pulled away and took a seat in a chair near the window so that he could see out but no one could see him.

When she was finished half an hour later, she wrapped it and tied it off with a scarlet ribbon. He turned and held out a hand, Sarah laying it gently in his palm. "Thanks again Jareth… thanks so much."

"It's no problem Princess."

"If there's anything I can do for you…"

He cocked his head. "Just continue to keep me company in the mornings and we'll call it even."

Her lips curve upward in a wicked smile. "_Every_ morning? My dear demon, I do believe our relationship isn't ready for that kind of commitment."

Despite trying to keep an annoyed face on, he grinned. "I will see you tomorrow Princess." As he made his way to the balcony he suddenly cursed darkly.

"What's wrong?"

"There is a guard in the stable. If Bella returns without you there will be trouble." She inhaled sharply and made for the door. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him. "And it would look bad if you suddenly appear from within the castle despite having left and never returned."

He picked her up and flew from the room. She inhaled sharply as though to scream, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. "Don't scream," he hissed darkly, landing lightly on the ground and taking off before anyone could see him pause. They flew past the barn and down the path, meeting Bella halfway.

The mare turned to regard them dully, three flowers dangling from her mouth. "Bella!" Sarah shrieked and jumped away from Jareth and towards the horse. "I told you not to eat them! They make you fat!" Bella snorted and swallowed the flowers. "_Bella_!"

Jareth let out a suspicious sounding snort. "I will see you tomorrow then Princess?"

"Yes Jareth. _BELLA!_ Stop eating them!"

"Till then." He stepped back and disappeared.

Sarah whapped Bella's side and she batted her with her head. "Stop eating them!" Bella nickered. "I know you like them but no more eating of flowers!"

Bella snorted and looked towards where Jareth disappeared. "We made an agreement." Sarah motioned for her to bend down. She climbed on and headed back towards the barn. "He brings letters back and forth to Alia and myself and I meet him every morning to keep him company."

Bella whinnied. "Yes. You too." She pat her neck. "I don't do anything without you Bella." She leaned down to whisper. "And Jareth's promised to take care of you should father send you away." Bella's ear flicked back towards her. "He _promised_. You'll be taken care of."

Bella snorted. "Well… he'll feed you apples all the time-don't shake your head! I've seen all the apples he's slipped you! Don't roll your eyes you liar!" In the trees, Jareth rolled his eyes and wondered why he'd asked for more time with the insane human.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Just saw Star Trek. On movie high.

Cannot concentrate on Labyrinth. Sorry Jareth.

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 6**

"I want to see my brother!" she shouted angrily.

"And see him you will," Jareth replied.

"How?" she sighed, sitting on the bed by his hip. "Karen won't let me in."

He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "You do have a demon for a friend you know."

She glanced at him then smiled. "While I appreciate the gesture I can't accept." He frowned. "I can't jeopardize you like that."

"How would-"

"If we got caught you would be executed and I couldn't handle that. I'm sorry Jareth but…" She smiled. "I'll see him in a few months. It'll be alright."

He set his jaw. "It's not."

She sighed. "Please drop it. Allow me my anger before I must give it up for the Princess." He sighed irritably through his nose and sat up. He slid off the bed around her then turned, grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. "Jareth?" she asked in confusion. He ignored her and picked her up bridal style, the girl squeaking and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jareth! What are you doing?" He made his way to the balcony and she inhaled sharply. "Jareth! No! Bad! Put me down!"

"Bad choice of words when I'm holding you this far above the ground," he commented lightly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Of Demons and Goblin Kings **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

.

Humming to herself, Sarah headed for the throne room. Her father had called for her and she hadn't really had the chance to speak with him recently as 'King Richard' and 'Princess Sarah'. Not with the birth of her new baby brother and her stepmom's need for attention and the tongue lashing he'd given her a few days prior.

And speaking of days, she'd not seen her fae friend in three days… not since he'd taken Alia's letter for her. He'd returned later that night to inform her (and scare the hell out of her as she walked out of the bathroom and found a blond haired fae seated on her bed) that he had something to do for the next few days and wouldn't be around. She'd given him a tongue lashing for scaring her out of her wits, for risking coming into the castle and for leaving her for three days. He'd replied with a smart remark about her having fallen madly in love with him and not to pine over his loss for a few days. He probably regretted that when she burst a pillow over his head and nearly shoved him off the balcony.

Kitsune had _not_ been too happy to clean up all of the feathers.

Sarah sighed and rubbed her arm, wondering why she felt such a loss at not seeing him. It was _NOT_ because she was in love with him. Perhaps it was because he was something new, she thought as she turned the corner, something that made her throw her usual routine out of whack. He brought something new to her life everyday she saw him whether it be something about a book or a piece of art, even the weather was new when she was with him.

Kitsune could tell her it was raining and she would sigh and ask if the fox wanted to play chess.

Jareth could tell her it was raining and they would argue over which was worse, falling in a stream or having your dog fall into the stream. Afterwards they would sit in silence and watch the rain, a peace falling over her like she hadn't felt in a long time.

Seeing the long hallway in front of her, she sighed and stared for a moment, wondering again why she hadn't just married and left yet. There was certain to be interesting things everyday married to someone in another land. Jareth was interesting and all but if she married she wouldn't have to be around her 'family.' Turning, she flopped against the stone windowsill, the window behind her open. She flicked a strand of unruly hair back over her shoulder.

All she really needed to do was stand, turn, step out of the hallway through the front door and run as far as she could… that and cut her hair. She pushed it back over her shoulder. It was really starting to annoy her. As it fell back along her face she turned, fingers around it, only to pause, staring at it. It was blond… she was a brunette… wasn't she?

She turned to look farther and found amused mismatched eyes watching her, Jareth seated in the window behind her, head just above hers enough that his hair swiped at her cheek. She scowled. "You jerk…"

He grinned wickedly. "And here I was, bringing you a gift instead of leaving it in the stables for you."

"… a gift?"

He hummed and held out a tightly wrapped piece of paper, a green ribbon tied around it. "A gift from your friend."

She smiled brightly and pocketed it. "Thanks Jareth."

He nodded down the hallway towards the large doors. "What's down there?"

She blinked and looked as well before paling slightly and hissing, "what are you doing here?! That's the king's room down there! If anyone spotted you, they'd kill you on sight!"

"Worried, Princess?" he asked with a smirk.

"Never," she spat.

He put two fingers under her chin. "Good. Only you'll ever catch me." Winking he withdrew his fingers and swung his feet onto the grass, standing and brushing himself off. He waved slightly then disappeared.

She sighed heavily and shook her head with a slight smile. "Later Jareth…" she muttered then stood, brushed herself off and headed for the throne room.

.

.

.

.

.

Snarling to herself, Sarah stormed back to her room. Several servants passed by her but none said anything, knowing in anger she would lash out at them and then feel horrible about it afterwards. She reached her room and slammed the door shut with such a force one of her pictures, a map of her kingdom, fell to the ground and broke. She cursed it as though it were the reason for all of her troubles, stalking around her room and cursing her father for ever having married her mother and given birth to her.

She flopped into the chair at her desk and jumped as she felt something in her pocket jab her leg. Pulling it out she found a rolled piece of paper with an emerald ribbon around it. Brightening, she pulled the ribbon off and scanned it quickly.

_To my dearest friend Sarah,_

_How the hell did you find a demon willing to bring me your letters and mine back? I guess I shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth then aye? Well give him my utmost thanks and a hug if you've not done so already. _

_Life here is… it's different yet the same. The inhabitants are different on the outside but the exact same on the inside. Despite having blue skin or horns, mothers still chat over tea in the square, fathers take their children fishing, kids run around the fountain in the middle of town and splash each other. There are vendors selling things I've never heard of before. Why just yesterday someone offered me a fang from a dragonfrog. Larken says they're quite common so I needn't buy one when he could just go get one for me. _

_Oh! Larken is my husband. Oh I love him so much Sarah. He's the kindest and most sweetest creature to grace the planet. Unless it's a dire emergency, he will not cancel our plans. Just the other day we were on a picnic and one of the guards came with a letter from a neighboring lord asking, or rather, demanding a meeting. He replied back that he was spending time with his wife and unless people were dying or would die then he was not to be interrupted. _

_Oh Sarah! I wish you could visit. I know you'd love it. Your father truly doesn't understand what is lost between the races by not communicating. Do you know if your demon friend could perhaps sneak you in? Ah. No. Banish the thought. I don't want you to be thrown out of house and home. Ask your friend if he wouldn't mind these continual message relays. _

_You know, it would be helpful if he had a name instead of just referring to him as 'your demon friend.' Anyway, Larken is calling and I must be off. _

_Fly high, fly free and fly far, my dearest friend_

_With love, Alia_

_P.s. Do know that if you're thrown out you will always have a home here._

Sarah swallowed roughly and bit her tongue to keep from crying. She ran a finger over Alia's name and shuddered, setting the letter aside and breathing deeply.

"Princess?" She jumped and spun, looking sharply at the balcony as Jareth walked in. He frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she replied shortly, putting the letter away and rubbing her temples.

"Hm… you're a liar."

She shot him a dark glare. "What do you know?!" She got to her feet angrily. "My friend is in another country with creatures my father won't allow me to associate with or else I'll be thrown out of my own home! She tells me of how wonderful it is while I'm stuck here in this…" she trailed off and looked at the ground sharply. "What do you know…"

He tapped her chin and she glanced up. "At least you're alive. At least you've got friends here. At least you've a way out should things go wrong." She frowned in confusion. "I would make sure you and your friends are safe, Princess. Think of me as your personal security guard."

"… and friend?"

His eyes widened as she glanced up nervously, twisting her fingers. A slow smile grew over his face. "If you would wish me so."

She nodded. "I do."

"Then so I shall be." He cocked his head. "What did your father want?"

She felt herself bristle like an angry cat and snarled. "We had guests over and he wanted to be fatherly, cheerfully scolded me for worrying him and then sent me to my room like a child when I answered in the negative to one of his questions."

Jareth made his way to her bed and flopped onto it, crossing his arms beneath his head and feet at the ankles. "What question?"

She shifted uneasily and he raised an eyebrow. "He asked… he asked if I thought him to be a great king and I said no. He was of course taken aback and asked 'daughter? Why would you say such a thing?' and I said because you've not let me see my baby brother yet, which of course Karen got angry over. The guests asked if this was true and he said that, and I quote, 'Sarah is too unruly and has been very angry as of late. She's refused to see her baby brother and is now acting out. Princess Sarah, please go to your room until you've learned to stop lying to our guests.'" She grabbed a book and flung it at the wall. "I want to see my brother!" she shouted angrily.

"And see him you will," Jareth replied.

"How?" she sighed, sitting on the bed by his hip. "Karen won't let me in."

He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "You do have a demon for a friend you know."

She glanced at him then smiled. "While I appreciate the gesture I can't accept." He frowned. "I can't jeopardize you like that."

"How would-"

"If we got caught you would be executed and I couldn't handle that. I'm sorry Jareth but…" She smiled. "I'll see him in a few months. It'll be alright."

He set his jaw. "It's not."

She sighed. "Please drop it. Allow me my anger before I must give it up for the Princess." He sighed irritably through his nose and sat up. He slid off the bed around her then turned, grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. "Jareth?" she asked in confusion. He ignored her and picked her up bridal style, the girl squeaking and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jareth! What are you doing?" He made his way to the balcony and she inhaled sharply. "Jareth! No! Bad!"

"I am no dog, Princess."

"Put me down!"

"Bad choice of words when I'm holding you this high above the ground," he commented lightly before dropping to the ground and racing around the castle to the other end. Crouching behind the bushes, he peered over the edge into the room. Spotting its emptiness he tapped the window and it swung open, allowing him access. He set Sarah on the ground, the brunette holding her head and trying to regain balance.

Once she did she turned to him angrily. "What was that for?"

He motioned towards the other side of the room and she turned and gasped as she spotted the baby crib. She bit her lip and glanced at him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Go."

She stepped quietly up to the crib, hands clenched at her chest. As she reached it, she peered over the side and smiled, eyes tearing up as a blond haired blue eyed babe stared back at her. He blinked and wiggled. She leaned against the edge of the crib.

"Hello Toby," she whispered. "I'm your sister, Sarah." He gurgled. "That's right." She gently reached a hand in and ran her finger over his cheek. "I'll take care of you," she continued. "When you get bigger I'll teach you how to have fun, how to make a castle out of mud, how to catch frogs in the pond, how to properly ride a horse without a saddle, which flowers Bella likes the most, how to make a mess of dinner and properly execute a food fight, how to annoy your parents to the fullest extent possible… I'll introduce you to Kitsune. She's my very greatest friend… and Jareth! He brought me here! He's a fae, darling, but he's a good friend. You'll like him."

Jareth glanced up but she still wasn't looking at him, eyes focused only on the baby.

"I'm sure he can teach you how to be even more chaotic than I ever could." She swallowed roughly. "Toby… whatever your parents say about me… don't believe them darling. I will be your greatest friend, your very best sister and I will help you with whatever you ever need. All you need to do is love me back." She sighed shakily. "Oh how I wish I could see you whenever I wanted."

Jareth's head snapped towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching. "Princess."

She looked at him then looked back at Toby. "I love you Toby." She leaned over the side and kissed his forehead. "Until next time."

She hurried over to the window, climbing out with Jareth's aide. They dropped below the window just as the door to the room opened. Toby began crying at the loud noise. "Oh Toby!" Karen's voice echoed. "What is the matter?" He cried even louder. Karen tried shushing him but after a minute the cries began to get softer. Sarah peeked over the edge and saw them walking down the hall.

She dropped back down and shut her eyes taking a deep breath. After a minute she reopened them and turned to Jareth. "Thank you."

He nodded once. "Anything for you Princess."

She scowled. "Don't call me Princess."

"Yes Princess."

"_Jareth_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kitsune sighed as she made her way towards Sarah's room. As much as she loved her best friend, she did not love her when she was mad at her father. Kitsune's ears flattened against her head as she recalled the last time she'd been ordered to take care of Sarah after one of her bouts with her father. It still haunted her nightmares.

As she neared Sarah's room she paused, ear flicking towards the door as she heard a male voice. She couldn't make out the words through the thick wood but there was definitely someone in there. Taking a deep breath she threw the door open. "Sarah Williams! How dare… you?"

Sarah was at her desk, eyebrow raising and quill in one hand. "You okay Kit?"

"I… I thought I heard someone else in here." She peeked in the bathroom and Sarah snorted.

"No one wants to be around me after… _him_." She growled and returned to writing her letter.

"Hm…" Kitsune dropped the towels on the counter in the bathroom and crossed her arms, ears flicking in irritability. "I _know_ I heard someone in here."

"Sure thing Kit. Sarah Williams, resident guy-hider."

"Guy-hider? Oh dear. I'll return later when your come backs are up to par."

"Shut up foxy!"

"Don't call me foxy!"

"Foxy! FoxyfoxyfoxyfoxyFOXY!"

"ROAR! SARAH!"

Laughing the brunette raced around the room and out the door, the fox running after her. Once they were gone, Jareth made himself visible once more and cocked his head. "I wonder when she'll be back…" He suddenly grabbed for his head and winced. "Yes, yes Jasper. I'll be there in a moment." Scowling he rubbed his temple and shuffled around Sarah's desk, quickly finding a blank sheet of paper and writing her a quick note before he vanished.

Sarah came back an hour later, haggard from running around with Kitsune and listening to Jenny scold them for forty minutes. She flopped into her desk chair with a heavy sigh. "Jareth?" she called lightly. "Still here?" When no one answered she sighed again and leaned forward only to spot a flash of green. Moving things around she found the note he'd addressed to her.

_- Princess, _

_Sorry for my quick vanishing, though I suppose you forgot entirely about me and will not see this note until bedtime. Hopefully your "foxy" friend is still breathing. Something came up and I had to take my leave without the proper good bye so here it is. I shall see you tomorrow morning at our usual spot. _

_Your guard dog, _

_Jareth_ –

Sarah smiled faintly and ran a finger over the signature before walking to her nightstand, pulling out the book and putting the note in the pages. She had just shoved the drawer closed when Kitsune came back in and demanded she stay in her room for the rest of the night so that the fox wouldn't have to risk running into the head maid again who had also chewed her out.

Laughing, the brunette offered a game of chess. It usually took about two hours for her and the fox to play a single match because neither really knew how to play so they usually ended up sliding the pieces at each other to see which could stay on the board the longest.

As Sarah's knight flew across the board and slammed Kitsune's king off, the fox pouted. "You cheat."

"I do not."

"You lie."

"I would _never_!" The grin on her face said otherwise.

Kitsune smiled back and bent to pick up her scattered pieces, Sarah doing the same. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeup. A little tired though."

"I mean… about earlier… with your father…"

"Oh." She rolled one of the castles in her hand. "Yeah… I worked some stuff out," she smiled brightly. "I'm fine." Kitsune's eyes fell to the ground, somehow feeling a bit left out. "I did miss having a fox head pop in so I could aim several pillows at it though."

Her eyes dulled and she sent Sarah a 'look'. "Glad to know my friendship is so greatly valued."

Sarah giggled and grabbed the fox in a hug. "No worries Kit. I can always count on you."

"For anything."

"Anything." She hugged the girl again then stood and stretched. "Now I'm counting on you to clean up this mess and get my things ready for bed." She put her nose in the air. "I _am_ a princess you know."

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "Yes your highness," she said sarcastically before the pillow nearby connected with said princess' head.

They were stopped a half an hour later as Jenny reappeared. Sarah winced as the tirade repeated itself for a third time. _With friends like these who needs enemies_…

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Saw "Up" yesterday. It was adorable and hilarious. Really. The theatre was like less than half full and there were NO kids in it. It was great! Gotta work tomorrow night though. Ugh. My gum tastes minty… probably because it's spearmint…uhh… going to bed now.

**Kadasa Mori **

P.s. Why are my author's notes not about the actual story recently???

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 7**

The guard at the entrance to the hedge glanced at her then sighed.

"_Again_, my lady?"

"He started it," she shot back childishly.

"Started what?" Both turned and she found Sir Annoyance standing there.

She scowled. "None of your business."

"The prince acted dishonorably," the guard interrupted. "Luckily our lady is knowledgeable in hand to hand combat."

She crossed her arms with a 'hmph!' "I wouldn't have to be if they all didn't try to molest me." She shot the prince a glare. "And don't you even _think_ about cornering me somewhere. I'm quite sure _he-_" she jerked her thumb in Grinny's direction "-won't be having kids."


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **Of Demons and Goblin Kings

**Author:** The Fantastically Fantabulous Kadasa Mori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarah! Sarah come back!"

"No!"

"Stop being stubborn!"

"I'm going to go enjoy the last few hours of my freedom! Leave me alone Kit!"

"_Sarah_!"

The brunette nudged Bella's sides, the mare whinnying and tearing out of the barn. It only took a few minutes to reach the river, Sarah sliding out of the saddle and letting out a yell of fury. Bella, wisely, trotted around the corner to enjoy the peace and quiet and leave her mistress to her fury.

Sarah paced back and forth, curses pouring from her lips hands fisting then unfisting angrily. A rustle of leaves made her look up as a wolf emerged from the bushes across the river. Sarah growled. "Come and eat me. I _dare_ you." It huffed a few times, pacing, not wanting to cross the river before turning and hurrying off. She snarled after it.

"Perhaps I should come back later?" She turned and glared darkly at Jareth who held up his hands in defense. "I only suggested it." When she snarled at him he frowned. "_What_ has your tail in a knot, Princess?"

"My darling father has decided I'm to have guests this evening."

An eyebrow slowly rose. "Oh? And are these 'guests' suitable to society?"

"Usually not. They're idiotic princes my father believes are the best suitors out there and he keeps them in the castle for a few weeks to drive me mad before I attack one of them and send them all home."

"Oh." She glanced at him and he was looking at the river, a dark look on his face.

She sighed heavily and flopped to the ground. "I'm sorry to have taken my anger out on you Jareth… it's just… oh! I hate it so much! He does this to me at least five times a year and I hate it!"

He slowly took a seat beside her, eyes on the river. "Are you still allowed out?"

"Yes, but I must be back by midday for a late lunch. Usually one of the suitors will take me for a walk or ask for company while he duels another and then dinner and then another walk until I can finally escape again. Oh I _hate_ them!"

"Would meeting cause too much chaos?"

"No I _need_ to be out and about, to relax myself before the day begins." She turned to him quickly. "Promise you will meet me here in the morning! _Promise_!"

"I've made _you_ promise _me_ if you don't recall," he said dryly.

"I'll be here! I swear it! Unless my father restricts me to my room, I'll be here, rain or shine."

He made a face. "Only shine. I shall greet you in a room of your choosing should it rain. I dislike the wetness that accompanies it."

She laughed. "Fine then, if it rains, the room directly above mine is my art studio. If I wake and it is raining, I will meet you after breakfast in that room unless we've something else planned that day."

"That sounds fantastic," he chimed dully.

"I know but it's better than not getting to see you at all."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You know you would miss me too much."

She sighed. "I would."

This time he turned to face her. "I was just kidding."

"I _wasn't_. You're my only relief to an otherwise horribly boring life… beyond Kit and Bella of course."

"Of course," he murmured then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a clash between people at home."

"What's your home like?" she asked, drawing her legs up to her chest.

"Hm… well… it's pleasant enough, I suppose. It used to be chaotic but a new ruler took over and slowly eased peace back into the castle and town. There are demons of all races living there now. Our shopping district is filled with their wares and is a stopping point along the border so our country is rising in power nearly every day."

Sarah smiled. "It sounds nice."

"It is." He cocked his head and leaned back on his hands. "I suppose… peaceful isn't a term for it…"

"Living," Sarah offered. "Life's got its ups and downs but it still goes on and you know there'll be a tomorrow when your head hits the pillow even if you don't accompany it."

"Indeed…" He was quiet for a long moment. "Then… do you see your home as 'living'?"

She smiled faintly. "You know me well enough by now to know the answer to that."

"Enlighten me nonetheless."

With a sigh she folded her arms on top of her knees. "My country is living but my home is not. The servants work daily but they hope every night when they awaken they will no longer be in a position to serve under such a king. My father awakens every morning hoping life will not be as it was the day before, that he will earn more wealth, more status and more power during the upcoming day. The townspeople go about their lives with no care towards the castle or the rulers. They know that should something happen to the ones in charge they will simply be transferred to the next in line."

"And you?"

"And I go to bed every night hoping that it's the last night I feel like wishing the world would stop spinning," she remarked calmly. "It's such a… boring existence."

He hummed his agreement. "It's as you said, I'm your relief to an otherwise boring life."

"_Horribly_ boring life, Jareth. You cannot forget that word."

"Pardon me. My sins are innumerable."

"Well of _course_. You _are_ a demon."

He chuckled then sat up. "Will you try an experiment for me tonight?"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my beauty sleep," she said, brushing a hand against her cheek. "I do so dearly need it."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think sleep with do anything to alter your appearance. Besides, you look quite fine as it is." She hid her smile. "Anyway, tonight, when you go to bed think of the coming day in its greatest. Think of how the sun will rise upon the land and begin a new day."

"The sun does that _every_ day."

"Then think of something you'll look forward to."

"I don't have anything to look forward to."

"Good lord you're obnoxious," he muttered.

She laughed. "I know." She flopped back on the grass. "But I'm tired and I have a long day ahead. Give me a break."

"Just for today then."

She giggled. "Thanks."

An hour later, Jareth suddenly glanced up at the sky. "I believe you said you needed to be back by midday?"

She glanced up as well then cursed darkly and got to her feet, fingers rising to her lips. A whistle echoed and Bella trotted around the corner a minute later. Sarah moved towards the mare then spun around and dropped back to her knees beside Jareth. "You _promised_."

He drew back as her face was suddenly too close to his. "I promised what?"

"That you'd be there. I will meet you here tomorrow morning."

"Unless it rains," he said dryly. "Then your art studio in the room above your own. I _can_ recall the past few hours of conversation, Princess."

She smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thank you Jareth!" Leaping to her feet, she missed the shocked look on his face as she hurried to Bella's side and leapt into the saddle. Turning the mare around she saluted. "Tomorrow then! Bye Jareth!"

He lifted a hand and waved as Bella charged back to the barn. After the mare's hoof beats faded, he sighed and stood, brushed himself off and vanished.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah scowled mentally, glaring darkly at the three suitors before her, each groomed to perfection, sitting straight in their chairs. Lord What's-His-Face, the first in line had just been asked about his lands and he was talking… and talking… and talking and talking and talking and talking…. He was the picture perfect prince, rich with manners, short neatly groomed blond hair, baby blue eyes any woman would swoon over, clothes perfect with not a speck of grime and a voice that was… perfectly monotone.

Sarah could feel her eye twitching at the sheer boredom emanating from this man. If she was ever forced to marry him she'd puke, maybe all over those shiny boots. A sudden thought occurred to her on how to make this evening more enjoyable.

Hiding a smirk as she spooned soup into her mouth, she imaged this perfect prince… then imagined throwing mud in his perfect hair and smearing it all over his perfect face.

Then she'd set Bella after him and watch him run screaming out of their territory… maybe sic Jareth on him as well. She was sure the fae would enjoy torturing another victim as he was probably doing right now. The poor rabbit was a much less worthy victim than the perfect prince across from her.

"That's wonderful!" her father announced as the Perfect Prince finally stopped speaking. He turned to the next. "And you sir, your lands?"

As that one began speaking Sarah raised an eyebrow. His grin was… 'grinny'… He was like a popstar, a ridiculous one, trying to convince everyone that he was wonderful. His hair was brown and stuck up, eyes black and twinkling in sheer enjoyment about talking about his lands and how wonderful he was. Sarah couldn't even think up torture ideas because she was so focused on… how absolutely ridiculous he was. Her eye twitched as his voice hit a high spot and movement to his right made her glance at the third in line.

His lips twitched every so often in accordance to the high squeals and sparks in the Grinny Man's speech. Sarah raised an eyebrow. This one had promise of being-dare she say it?-_Normal_.

Grinny was still chattering like a fool… like a… like a monkey. She squealed in her mind. A perfect comparison. He was one of those monkeys she saw in the square dancing for a banana, especially since his dark hair and eyes complimented that simile. So far; Perfect Prince, Grinny Monkey and the last who she was soon to get a name for. Grinny Monkey finally stopped talking.

"Incredible. So full of history! Lastly, you sir, how are your lands?"

"My lands are quite fine sire. We do well with our imports and exports, our people are happy and there hasn't been a revolt in nearly four hundred years."

Sarah blinked. He'd just summed up the information Perfect had taken forty-five minutes and Grinny had taken thirty-five minutes to explain in… seven seconds… She realized she was staring wide eyed and opened mouth and snapped her mouth shut seeing his lips twitch again.

"Er… well… excellent!" Her father recovered quickly, obviously disappointed this last prince proved unworthy to keep his daughter as annoyed as possible. "All three of you have great potential. I would enjoy it immensely if you could possible stay a week or two to enjoy meals and afternoon walks with her, separately of course, to perhaps woo her. I fear she's been as cold as ice to her other suitors so do not think failing the first time will destroy your chances." She glowered at her soup. "Isn't that right Sarah?"

She turned and set her jaw tightly. "Yes father…" she ground out, then turned back to her soup.

_How… how DARE he… he's such a ba_-

"Sire, I do not mean to disagree but I believe that would only push the princess into further withdrawal from selecting a suitor. Perhaps scheduled one-on-one meetings that she herself can schedule?"

Sarah looked up at the third man sharply as her father stuttered out a "well… that does seem to be more assure in her choosing… Sarah? Does that sound well?"

"…yes…" She narrowed her eyes at the man who met her gaze dully, then picked up his glass and ignored her.

This prince was going to be trouble…

As soon as lunch was over, Sarah got to her feet and curtsied, then tried to book it out of the room. She made it only two halls away before she heard her father calling for her. She mentally heaved a sigh but physically turned with a pleasant smile.

"Yes father?"

He motioned towards 'Grinny'. "This young prince has asked for an after lunch walk with you. Would you care to accept the invitation?"

"Yes sir," she said as she placed a hand on top of the other before her and bowed lightly. "Thank you for the kind request."

Grinny… well… _grinned_ and held out an arm. "Shall we?"

"Of course," she replied happily, gently wrapping her arm around his. He led her outside and Sarah caught the guard's eye as he stood before the entrance to the labyrinth of hedges. Making sure Grinny couldn't see her, she shot the guard a _look_, the man's lips twitching as he stood tall.

Grinny tried to make pleasant conversation, Sarah reluctantly agreeing the weather was pleasant, that this summer was turning out to be quite wonderful, that the flowers were beautiful; she even managed to produce a light blush when he plucked a daisy and said it wasn't nearly as beautiful as she was.

"Thank you sir," she said innocently. "You are too kind."

"I'm serious, Sarah-" he obvious missed her bristle at the informality of using her name and not her rank "-you are gorgeous."

"So you've said," she said stiffly.

"I've traveled the world, seen beautiful women, had many hearts broken because I vowed I couldn't rest until I found the perfect one," Grinny smiled and leaned in, "but Sarah, I've never met someone as gorgeous as you."

She sent him a dull look, giving up the innocent 'I'm just a sweet princess' act and took a step back. "You mean you've never met anyone as rich as I."

"Darling, wealth has _nothing_ to do with it."

"Or everything." She realized the hedge was against her back.

He put an arm against the hedge over her head and leaned in closer. "You really should raise that self-esteem."

"And _you_ should get out of my face before I hurt you. _Badly_."

He frowned but didn't move. "What have you got against princes?"

"I'm telling you to move."

"I've heard from every suitor that you're picky and no one's good enough for you."

"You've got three seconds."

"They're not handsome enough, not smart enough, not rich enough-"

"One."

"Or is it that you're just playing hard to get? Need a little more attention?"

"Two."

"What? Upset Daddy's picked his newborn son over his daughter of eighteen years?"

"Three." Sarah took a half step forward and her knee jerked up. Grinny let out a yelp of pain and collapsed on the ground. Sarah dusted off her hands. "I warned you." She leaned over his red faced form. "And the reason I rejected all suitors was because every single one of them was exactly like you; weak, pathetic and no good." Standing she made her way back towards the castle. The guard at the entrance to the hedge glanced at her then sighed.

"_Again_, my lady?"

"He started it," she shot back childishly.

"Started what?" Both turned and she found Sir Annoyance standing there.

She scowled. "None of your business."

"The prince acted dishonorably," the guard interrupted. "Luckily our lady is knowledgeable in hand to hand combat."

She crossed her arms with a 'hmph!' "I wouldn't have to be if they all didn't try to molest me." She shot the prince a glare. "And don't you even _think_ about cornering me somewhere. I'm quite sure _he-_" she jerked her thumb in Grinny's direction "-won't be having kids."

The guard winced but Sir Annoyance didn't even look phased. "Have you told your father about this?"

"Of course," she said, waving a hand and making her way inside. "But even the most polite of princes can be horrid when they've got a girl to themselves."

Sir Annoyance looked like he would follow her to interrogate her some more but she made sure she was well hidden in the library for the rest of the evening.

.

.

.

.

.

Thoughts still on the book she'd just been reading, Sarah almost missed her father asking "where did Sir Leonard go?" during supper that night. Sarah glanced up in confusion. Richard was motioning to the empty seat beside Prince Perfecto where Grinny had been before...

She looked back down at her plate sharply and lifted a piece of food to her mouth. Sir Annoyance was watching her and she sent him a dark glare.

"Sir?" he called and Sarah paled, eyes wide. "I believe I know where he went."

"Oh? Where?"

He stared at her for another second before turning his gaze to Richard. "I believe our spar was too wild this afternoon so he is currently resting in the infirmary. I apologize."

"Oh! Jolly good then! I was afraid he'd left after only a day!" He smiled brightly to Sarah who watched her plate. "Can't have that! He can't get to know our precious princess in only a day! Right Sarah?"

"Yes father." The hand on her lap curled tightly and she felt her nails digging into her palm as she tried to calm herself.

The rest of dinner was filled with the king boasting about his lands, Prince Perfecto and Sir Annoyance chiming in every once in awhile with their congratulations on how well he ran the country. Sarah tried to block it all out, counting down the seconds until she could vanish to her room and not need to see another creature until the morning if she so desired.

Once dessert was finished, Richard bid them all good night and left through the door leading to the royal chambers. Prince Perfecto didn't spare the other two in the room a glance before he left towards the guest housing.

Sir Annoyance grabbed Sarah's arm before she could escape to her room. "Why haven't you told him?!"

"Told who what now?" she snapped angrily, trying to pull her arm away.

"Your father about _Leonard_."

She smiled sarcastically. "Oh we can't do that! He doesn't know me yet!" She tore her arm away. "Besides, it was an isolated incident. I'm sure we'll be much greater friends once we get to know each other!" She curtsied. "Good night sir!"

Hurrying back to her room, she left the prince frowning in puzzlement. She opened her door and stepped in, shutting it quickly behind her and resting her forehead against the cool wood. A hand grabbed her elbow and spun her quickly and she fisted another hand to hit her attacker only to find mismatched and worried eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked. "Yes. Why?"

Jareth snarled darkly. "I saw what happened during your _walk_ and knew I couldn't do anything."

"Saw what…" She flushed. "Oh."

"Does that happen a lot with these suitors?"

"Yes. They all think that kissing me will suddenly make me fall in love with them." She muttered something not nice under her breath and snuck into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Have you ever?" She glanced back and found him leaning against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed.

"Ever…?"

"Fallen for one."

"Only once." She smiled faintly. "But I wasn't yet thirteen and far too immature to have to deal with love. He's married with three kids now," she added with a wicked grin, "so no need to get all jealous."

He scowled. "I'm _not_ jealous. I rather wish you'd gone and married off."

"Awww. That's not nice." She pouted. "But for your info, I like wild haired blonds rather than neat and tidy chestnuts," she said ruffling his hair in the same manner Bella usually did. He snapped at her hand and she giggled and made her way to her closet to find clothes for the night.

"So…" She turned quickly as he stood right behind her. "You'd rather I be one of those suitors than the charming young man who tried to get you to tell your father?"

She glared. "He's not _charming_, he's annoying."

He leaned in. "You didn't deny it."

"Because that would be a lie," she said sagely then poked him in the chest. "But I know you better. You couldn't stand being one of those princes because you would go insane." She turned around and shuffled through the closet. "Oh and I'll have you know, whilst in their general area, all I could think of was turning Prince Perfecto over to you and seeing how he enjoy having a killer fae out for his life. Perhaps for once he could use his vocal cords to _not_ be monotonous."

Jareth snorted, leaning against the wall beside the closet door. "Now _that_ sounds like entertainment."

She grinned at him. "I thought as much. Glad you agree."

"See," he chimed lightly as she headed for the bathroom. "I would do well in that line up of princes."

She rolled her eyes. "_Good night_ Jareth."

As the door closed behind her she heard, "see ya tomorrow."

She leaned back against the door and sighed happily. "Until then…" As she climbed into bed, she smiled as she realized she was looking forward to the next day.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

See next chapter

**- **_**Kadasa**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **Of Demons and Goblin Kings

**Author:** The Awesomely Awestastic Kadasa Mori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

.

.

.

.

.

_Can't meet up today. Apologies. King getting suspicious of constant not-here-ness and ordered an all day stay in the castle. Will hopefully see you tomorrow. Sorry again – Your favorite human._

Frowning at the note hidden in the back of Bella's stall, Jareth sighed. He glanced out the window at the castle and wondered what she was doing right now. A wicked grin split across his face. Well, if she couldn't come meet him he could certainly go meet her.

He stuffed the note into a pocket and quickly made his way to her room, not at all startled when he didn't spot her there. From his understanding of the note, she would have to be in sight of others at various points throughout the day. He scratched his chin. _Hmm… well she likes to read. Let's start with the library_. He quickly made his way through the castle to the gigantic library and did indeed find the Princess pulling a book from the shelf. He took a step forward to scare her but heard someone coming up behind him and darted into the shadows.

"Sarah!" one of the maids scolded as she leaned around the doorframe. "How dare you leave such a mess!" Sarah grinned at her. "Don't you laugh. I am _not_ cleaning that up."

"Fine," she pouted, shoving the book back. "I'll go put it away."

The maid looked very close to laughing as she crossed her arms. "You'd better." Sarah shuffled past her. "Princess or no, you should know better than to leave your muffin mountain for me to clean up!" her voice echoed down the hallway, filled with laughter.

Jareth cocked his headed then leapt down off the bookshelf and landed lightly where Sarah was. He pulled the book out she was about to grab and made a face. _The History of the Laws of Sylvia? This definitely does not sound like a book she would read,_ he thought as he leaned back against the bookshelf and flipped to the first page.

A flower greeted him and he blinked, flipping back to the cover to make sure it was still the same book. He cocked his head after a moment of confusion and pulled off the cover, a blank cover greeting him. Shrugging, he pulled the cover back on and flipped to the flower, a delicate doodle of a daisy. The next page was a bird sitting in a bush, a horse and cart, a landscape view of the land from Sarah's room. He smiled as he flipped through each page, imagining the Princess drawing them.

There were quite a few of Bella; eating, standing, running. There were also people; a young man he didn't recognize with who he assumed was the man's father and his sister as they all looked alike, Kitsune sitting at a chessboard, another of the fox laughing, a few pages of different servants and a strict looking lady holding a ruler and a thick book. Next to it was written '_spawn of satan. Hate math_.' He chuckled and flipped through the next few pages of people.

Jareth blinked as he recognized _his_ face. He flipped back to the page and stared at it. He was sleeping, or at the very least relaxing, something he didn't do often.

Humming suddenly echoed in his ears and he spun, sinking back into the shadows as the door opened. Sarah trotted in happily, walking over to her bookshelf and running a finger along the spines of the novels. He smirked and crept over, leaning over her shoulder. "Find a good book?"

He applauded her for not screaming, though she straightened quickly and spun, eyes wide, hands up defensively. Recognizing him, she scowled darkly and spun back to the bookshelf. "Actually yes. It's about a demon getting stabbed in the face. _Repetitively_. With a blunt object." He chuckled and turned, leaning against the wall to her left, flipping through the sketch book once more. "Why are you here? I told you I couldn't meet today because the king-hey!" she cried, recognizing the book. "That's mine! Give it back!"

He raised an eyebrow and lifted it high above his head, the girl standing on her tippy toes to try and reach it though her fingers barely brushed the gloved area of his wrists. "Oh? This little thing? I had no idea it was yours, but seeing as how I wasn't finished, perhaps I'll give it back later."

"You jerk!"

"Maybe now I won't give it back."

She smacked his chest. "As princess I _order_ you to give it back."

"Hm… no." He leaned in close. "But maybe for a kiss?"

She turned bright red and backed up quickly. "Uhhh…"

"What's wrong?" he asked in mock concern. "Those princes get this close and you take them out. Why are you just turning red for me?"

"B-because… I-I…" She smiled slyly. "Just wanted to catch you off guard." He barely had time to register his confusion before the book was snatched out of his hands and she was making her way out of the library. "Bye Jareth!"

He blinked then grinned wickedly. "Clever girl." He let out a mock sigh and pulled the sketch book from behind his back. "Too bad she snatched the wrong book." When he heard her aggravated scream from down the hall he cackled and vanished.

.

.

.

.

.

Her best friend was being _very_ stubborn.

"Come on Kit!" Sarah chirped happily. "No one will notice!"

She'd been trying to convince her for the past twenty minutes to accompany her around the castle as 'Lady Kitsune' so that the suitors would perhaps leave her alone. Kitsune suspected that she just wanted someone else for them to lay their eyes on so that Sarah could escape.

"No Sarah!" the fox cried. "What if someone does?! We'll get into so much trouble!"

"Pish posh." Sarah waved a hand and held up the gown again. "Please."

Kitsune shifted uneasily then sighed. "Oh fine but if we get caught I'm blaming you." She quickly changed into the cream colored gown and frowned at Sarah. "Now what?"

Sarah turned her around and expertly pulled her hair up into a bun, grabbing a matching hat and stuffing it on Kitsune's head to hide her ears. "There!"

Kitsune shifted uneasily, fingers playing with her sleeve. "Sarah… this is such a bad idea…"

"Why? You look fantastic!" Sarah tilted her chin up and turned her face left and right, quickly applying some makeup. Kitsune's nose twitched and she sneezed violently. Sarah giggled. "Great job Kit. You look gorgeous."

Kitsune glanced into the mirror and shifted uneasily. She wore a see through cream colored long sleeve shirt with a deep neck, a strapless cream gown over that. Sarah had pulled her hair into a low ponytail, hat on her head to hide her ears. She looked like… a lady…"Sarah…"

Sarah smiled behind her. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure." Following Sarah out of the room, Kitsune watched the princess, for how to walk, how to hold herself, how to not be her. Sarah must have noticed because she reached out and wrapped her arm around Kitsune's.

"Relax Kit. You look fine."

She nodded and looked straight just as one of the servants passed them. The girl didn't even give them a second glance, nodding once to them and murmuring "afternoon Princess, my lady."

Kitsune shot Sarah a look as they turned the corner and the princess smiled. "See? What'd I tell you?" The fox smiled back and nodded, following her down the hallway and to the main floor.

"Sarah?" The brunette turned to Kitsune. "Who is that?"

Sarah turned further and spotted Sir Annoyance himself walking beside Richard as they headed down the hallway. "Oh. One of my suitors."

"Oh."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason…"

"Hm…." Sarah glanced between the fox and the prince a few times before a slow grin covered her features. Kitsune shook herself after the man turned the corner and turned to Sarah only to freeze.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Oh. Nothing." Sarah waved a hand, heading in the opposite direction.

Kitsune hurried after her. "Sarah! I know that look! It's _never_ nothing!"

"What look? I'm merely smiling and enjoying the day Kit."

"Sarah…"

"What's the young princess doing now?" Both turned quickly and found Sir Annoyance standing there.

Sarah's eyes narrowed immediately then brightened, flickering to Kitsune whose mouth had snapped shut. "Good afternoon sir," Sarah said, curtsying. "How fare you?"

"I'm quite fine. Your father has asked that I keep you company." He glanced at Kitsune and held out a hand. "I don't believe I've met you yet."

Sarah giggled. "This is my very best friend Kitsune."

Kitsune held out her hand to shake his but he quickly turned it so the back of her hand faced up. He bent and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It's an honor to meet you Lady Kitsune. I am Lord Alex."

The fox turned as red as her hair. "Y-you as well sir," she murmured, eyes lowering to the ground.

He blinked, eyes staring at her mouth then flickering to her hat where her ears were hidden. He glanced at Sarah who raised an eyebrow. "May I ask a somewhat invading question, Lady Kitsune?" She swallowed and nodded. "Are you perhaps a demon?"

Her redness disappeared in a flash and she turned pale. "I…"

Sarah bristled immediately, protectiveness for her companion immediately overriding everything, including the possible matchmaking that had been floating through her brain. She reached out, grabbing the arm Kitsune was holding out and turning the fox away. "She is, my good sir. Have a good day," she snapped irritably and pulled Kitsune down the hall.

She glanced at Kitsune who glanced at her with worry. This was why they'd always tried to hide her whenever there were guests. If someone was offended, her father had threatened to send her away because of her demon heritage. Sarah swallowed nervously and gave the fox a hesitant smile. "You'll be all right Kit. No worr-"

"Pardon me."

The brunette spun and glowered at Sir Annoyance. "What?" she growled.

He sent her a cool look then turned to Kitsune. "I wasn't trying to offend milady. I was just curious. It's no matter to me whether you're demon, human or in between."

Kitsune's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Why then, yes good sir, I am demon, fox to be specific."

"Red fox to be specific-er," Sarah added smartly, watching him cautiously.

They both sent her a dull look. He turned back to Kitsune and smiled faintly. "May I see?"

She looked confused and he pointed to her hat. She shrunk slightly. "I… I'm not allowed."

"If the King walks by I shall take care of it." She lowered her eyes then slowly pulled off the hat, ears flat against her head. He chuckled. "Well that proves your fox – pardon – _red_ fox heritage." She smiled faintly. "I look forward to seeing you around the castle Lady Kitsune."

She turned as red as a tomato and stuttered out a reply as he bent and kissed her knuckles once more, bowed to Sarah and walked in the opposite direction. Kitsune held her hand to her chest, just staring after him. Sarah grinned widely… waiting… waiting…waiting… Kitsune turned to her then turned even redder. "Ah! Sarah! That-that wasn't what it looked like!"

"Oh, but it sure looked that way Kit."

Her ears flattened against her head. "It wasn't!"

Sarah giggled, skipping back towards her room as Kitsune pulled the hat back on. "Oh but it was!"

"Sarah!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah peeked around the corner. She didn't spot a guard nor did she see anyone else. With a wide grin, she took a step back then raced forward, landing on the railing and zipping down. She hit the end, landed on her feet and spun, nearly falling. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and held her before she could fall. She looked down at the gloved hand then turned to look at the man holding her, a bright smile growing on her face when she spotted the familiar blond.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Having fun are we?"

"Much fun!" she chirped happily. "Have you ever tried it?"

"I must confess that I never have, Princess."

"You should sometime."

"I shall endeavor to try it in the near future." He rolled his eyes and released her, holding an arm out. "Shall we?"

She wrapped her arm around his, other hand going to her skirt and pulling it out in a curtsey. "We shall." He chuckled and led her down the hall. "Where to my good demon?"

"Where were _you_ headed?"

"Nowhere really, I just have to stay inside the castle. Kitsune is fawning over one of the visiting royals and I've no wish to listen to her any longer." She looked out the window and paled, shoving him forward so he couldn't be seen through the window and leaning into the window frame. He glanced back in confusion.

"Sarah! Darling!" Karen's voice came from outside.

Jareth frowned to himself as 'Princess' appeared. Sarah turned and smiled faintly. "Oh… stepmother. How do you fare on such a beautiful morning?"

"Very well my dear. Would you like to join us? We are having tea in the garden, Aunt Eliza and I, with several prominent family members from town. I'm quite sure Miss Valerie will be there."

From his position Jareth saw Sarah's hand fist tightly, knuckles turning white as it trembled. "Thank you for the invitation, stepmother, but I fear I've previous arrangements. The princes are here, you know."

"Ah, yes. I'd nearly forgotten. Well then, perhaps another time. I'll tell dear Valerie you said hello!"

"Thank you stepmother." Sarah stood, waved and smiled prettily then walked forward. Once she was out of the line of sight, she tore down the hallway. Jareth blinked then raced after her. She was only a few hallways down, curled into a corner and muttering angrily.

He leaned back against the wall to her left and waited for her to look up. She did after a minute, eyes angry but not crying (for which he was thankful). "Sorry," she mumbled. "Forgot you were with me."

"It's quite alright." He slid down to sit beside her. "What ails you Princess?"

"Valerie is one of my good friends from town. The wicked stepmother always seems to invite her over when I'm not allowed to socialize." She lifted her hand and rubbed her face. As her arm dropped to lay across her knees, Jareth grabbed her wrist. "What?" she asked in confusion. He turned her hand over and she saw four small gashes across her palm from where she'd fisted her hand. "Oh…" He snorted and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping at her hand. "Thanks," she muttered when he cleaned it up.

"No problem," he replied and handed it to her so she could wipe her face, pulling a glove off one hand and running a finger over her palm gently. She watched in amazement as the scratches healed up before her eyes.

"How… did you…"

He rolled his eyes. "_Demon_."

"Oh. Right… thanks."

"As I said before, no problem."

She sighed then got to her feet. "Shall we?" she asked and held out her hands. He took them and was pulled to his feet. "Where to?"

He shrugged. "It's your castle."

"Then let's go to my art studio. I'm bored and drawing doodles will be fun." He snorted but held out an arm for her to take. "P.s. the suitors don't know where my studio is." She suddenly froze. "Where's my sketch book?"

He looked confused then grinned. "What makes you think I have it?"

"You had it last and were taunting me with it!"

"It's safe." At her looked of annoyance he added, "hidden safe."

She sighed through her nose. "Will it take years to find?"

"Nope. You'll find it tonight."

Narrowing her eyes, she nodded slowly. "Very well. As long as you didn't steal any pictures out of it."

"Just mine."

"Jareth!"

He laughed and held up his free hand. "I didn't! I swear!"

"Better not," she grumbled, swishing her gown irritably.

"Would you miss gazing upon me so much?"

"Oh yes," she fluttered her eyes at him. "It is my bible, staring at your face before I go to bed every night."

He let out a bark of laughter. "I'm the furthest thing from the bible you could ever get besides satan himself."

"I know but it's a good way to remind myself of how saintly I actually am."

A wicked grin spread across his face. "I am the lion and you are the lamb."

She wrinkled her nose. "Lambs frighten me."

He opened the door to her art studio and raised an eyebrow. "Lambs?"

"Yes… all fluffy and white and looking like they're about to explode or float away."

There was a moment of dead silence before he rolled his eyes. "Princess, you are an odd one."

"That I am, that I am."

"I'll be right back," he said quickly and vanished. She blinked at the window he'd vanished through then again when he reappeared, climbing through and carrying a chair he frequently sat in from her room through the window. He set it down beside the window so he could prop his feet up on the sill. "What?" he asked defensively when she just stared at him.

"And you call _me_ odd?" she asked incredulously. "You just carried a _chair_ through a third story window!"

He shrugged. "I like this chair."

She rolled her eyes. "If you hold still I'll paint you."

He tried to figure out if that was a threat or a request. "What if someone finds it?"

"They won't."

He stared at her for a long time before nodding. "Very well." He turned to look out the window, hands folded in his lap, legs crossed at the ankles and boots on the stone window sill. She got her paints ready and went to work. An hour later, she sat back and stretched. "Are you done?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not nearly. It'll take a while longer but I've gotten the general idea in so I don't have to actually use _you_ anymore."

"Well thanks for making me feel so useful," he said with a roll of his eyes.

She laughed and flexed her hands before picking up the paintbrush once more. He cocked his head, watching the gentle strokes and straight posture she held. She didn't seem to notice she was being watched until she cocked her head at the portrait then turned to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Hm… your hair is poofy."

He rolled his eyes again. "It is _not_."

"It so is." He grunted and she laughed, returning to her piece.

A few hours later she was back in her room getting ready for supper, Jareth's chair back in place and the blond in it. Sarah hummed to herself as she brushed her hair out irritated at having to go sit with the suitors instead of eating a quiet dinner with Kitsune or Jareth.

"I must confess something to you Princess."

She turned, worry filling her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… I must go somewhere for a few days and it's too far to travel back and forth from there to here in time for my agenda."

Her face fell. "Oh… when will you be back then?"

"Four, maybe five days? A week at most."

"Oh! Well that's not long at all! I feared a month, a year, something to that extent. I'll live a week." She sent him a mock stern look and waved her finger in his direction. "But no more!"

He chuckled. "Yes Princess, as you command."

She smiled. "Maybe by then I'll be done with your picture."

"You'd better," he scolded and stood by the window, the picture of hesitance. "You'll be alright?"

"I survived nearly two decades without you Jareth. I'll survive a week."

He smiled. "I'll see you in a week."

"And no longer!"

"And no longer. Until then."

He vanished out the window and Sarah smiled, turning back around to face her vanity. It seemed like an unspoken rule to not say good bye or if one did, reassure the other they they'd see each other again. With a smile on her face she made her way to dinner realizing Jareth's hesitance at leaving was because he didn't want her to be lonely.

Even her father's greatest attempts to make her miserable failed to remove her smile at that revelation.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Awww. The fluff. (_chases Sarah around with a fluffy sheep_) This chapter was so much fun to write :)

_**- Kadasa**_

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 9**

"Our cook has provided a generous meal," Richard announced, "I order you to enjoy it thoroughly!" He laughed and Perfect Prince and Grinny Monkey raised their glasses, laughing as well. Alex just nodded and leaned into his chair as Richard rung the bell to signal dinner.

Sarah watched Alex coolly, still angry for his previous comment when she realized who _exactly_ would be serving her. She stiffened into her chair and saw him glance at her quickly, frowning.

Kitsune leaned around her to set her plate down and tapped her shoulder. "Behave," she whispered. "I know it's not your favorite but the king demanded it."

"Kit…" Sarah whispered glancing back at Alex who was watching the fox with the same stoic face. Kitsune paled, mouth moving but nothing coming out. "Kit. _Move_," Sarah hissed.

She shook herself, lowered her eyes and went back to the kitchen. Just in time because Richard looked over and started talking about a new festival in town. Kitsune returned to the table and set Alex's plate down but he didn't look at her. Sarah's hand tightened around her silverware as she watched Alex out of the corner of her eye but he didn't look at her for the entire meal.

When it was over, he stood without his usual 'good night my lady' and made his way from the room. Sarah shut her eyes and sighed heavily. _What did I do…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **Of Demons and Goblin Kings

**Author:** The Big Bewildered Kadasa Mori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

.

Sketch pad in her lap (she'd found it after flopping into bed and yelping when her head smacked against it hidden in her pillow), Sarah stared out the window of her bedroom. She frowned. _Why does this day seem so gloomy?_ she thought, looking out the window at the bright shining day. She'd woken up happy enough but for some reason her good mood had vanished quickly leaving only a dull and depressed state.

"Sarah!" Kitsune chirped happily, stepping into the room. "What's up?"

_Oh goddess… I miss him… goddess! I actually miss him!_

"Sarah?"

_I can't… _like_ him can I? Oh goddess!!! _

"SARAH!"

The brunette turned, in confusion. "Huh? Oh hey Kit."

Kitsune pouted, ears going back. "Are you ignoring me again? You know I hate that!"

Sarah grinned. "That's why I do it!"

"Sarah!" She hit her with the pillow. Sarah cackled and grabbed the other, a huge pillow fight erupting.

This turned out to be a mistake because they annoyed Jenny, who was napping in a room down the hall. Sarah spent the rest of the day avoiding whatever area of the castle Jenny was in and Kitsune spent it hiding from the both of them so she wouldn't get into even more trouble.

.

.

.

.

.

Humming to herself, Sarah made her way down the hall, heading towards the stables. Even though she'd spent the morning with Bella, she would much rather spent the evening sitting in hay rather than with her father and the suitors. As she turned the corner, she mentally wilted. _Speak of the devil…_

He father caught sight of her immediately, Perfecto and Grinny on either side. "Ah, Sarah," Richard smiled warmly and Sarah felt herself stiffen automatically, hair standing on the back of her neck like she was facing a tiger with sharp fangs with only a cotton ball as a weapon. He motioned towards Perfect Prince. "Wollburt would like to take you for a walk before dinner." Sarah only _barely_ held back her snort.

"I would be honored," she said, curtsying quickly to avoid him seeing her twitching lips as she mentally thought, _Wollburt. Heh._ When she stood straight her face was molded into a polite smile. She spotted Grinny Monkey scowling at _Wollburt_. Perfect Prince held out his arm and she took it, winking at Grinny as they stepped out of the room.

Twenty minutes later she would have rather had Grinny instead of Perfect. She never thought she'd ever been so bored. She was sure even the training to rule the lands didn't come _close_ to this torture. His voice just droned on and on and on and on and on… and on and on and on and on and on. She winced as she felt a dull throb in her temple.

_Oh someone please save me from this never ending torment_, she pleaded. _Even that damn Sir Annoyance! Even Grinny Monkey!_ She rubbed her forehead then smiled brilliantly when Perfect turned to look at her.

"Do you agree?" She blinked in confusion as he hadn't actually addressed her since he took her by the arm. "Sir Leonard says that he can best me in fencing," he explained, motioning to Grinny who'd appeared sometime during the conversation. "You've heard of my training and ancestry. Do you think he can best me?"

She turned to look at Grinny and smiled falsely, fluttering her eyelashes. "I think Sir Wollburt will wipe the floor with you." Perfect chuckled as Grinny's smile dropped as well as his jaw. Grinny drew his sword.

"Very well! I will show you exactly who will wipe the floor with whom!" Perfect pulled his sword out and Sarah stepped back quickly, crossing her arms over her chest and hiding a victorious smirk.

_Finally. Entertainment._

When Alex found them nearly fifteen minutes later, they were shouting insults at each other, calling their grandmothers to the third power names as they'd run out of names to call each other. The man blinked at the men who hadn't yet dueled each other, only insulted, then turned to Sarah with a raised eyebrow.

The girl shrugged. "I was bored."

"I shall endeavor to not be in the near vicinity when boredom strikes again," he remarked dryly then held out an arm. "I believe I am to escort you to dinner."

She dipped her head in a bow and took his arm. "Dinner boys," she called over her shoulder as they exited the gardens and headed for the dining hall. "I must thank you from the bottom of my heart," she murmured.

Alex glanced her way. "For what precisely?"

"For rescuing me. I was about ready to commit seppuku."

He snorted. "You would ruin your dress."

"Oh dear. I hadn't thought of that. Next time I shall hang myself instead."

"Your neck will be bruised."

She scowled at him. "Then how do you suggest it?"

"Drowning."

"But then I shall be soaked and pruny."

"Only your fingers which will dry like flowers before the funeral."

"Hmm… you've a good poi-oh hello father." Both dipped low in respect to the king who stood in the dining room already.

"Hello you two," he grinned. "Are we getting along?"

"Very well, sire," Alex said lazily as he pulled out Sarah's chair. "I must admit that Sirs Leonard and Wollburt-" Sarah mentally snorted, "-have not been paying much attention to Princess Sarah's desires. They are more willing to battle with each other than win her heart." She shot him a suspicious look but he didn't look at her, instead keeping his eyes on the king. "Perhaps they could get to know her better." She glared darkly at him. "The princess is very sweet and I would wish everyone in the world would get to spend the maximum amount of time with her as possible." She felt herself trembling in anger.

Richard nodded. "I shall speak with them later."

As he said this, the two princes made their way into the dining hall and took their seats across from Sarah and Alex. "Our cook has provided a generous meal," Richard announced, "I order you to enjoy it thoroughly!" He laughed and Perfect Prince and Grinny Monkey raised their glasses, laughing as well. Alex just nodded and leaned into his chair as Richard rung the bell to signal dinner.

Sarah watched Alex coolly, still angry for his previous comment when she realized who _exactly_ would be serving her. She stiffened into her chair and saw him glance at her quickly, frowning.

Kitsune leaned around her to set her plate down and tapped her shoulder. "Behave," she whispered. "I know it's not your favorite but the king demanded it."

"Kit…" Sarah whispered glancing back at Alex who was watching the fox with the same stoic face. Kitsune paled, mouth moving but nothing coming out. "Kit. _Move_," Sarah hissed.

She shook herself, lowered her eyes and went back to the kitchen. Just in time because Richard looked over and started talking about a new festival in town. Kitsune returned to the table and set Alex's plate down but he didn't look at her. Sarah's hand tightened around her silverware as she watched Alex out of the corner of her eye but he didn't look at her for the entire meal.

When it was over, he stood without his usual 'good night my lady' and made his way from the room. Sarah shut her eyes and sighed heavily. _What did I do…_ She said her good nights to the other princes and her father before standing slowly and heading for the kitchen. Kitsune sat on the counter, eyes focused intently on the floor beneath booted feet.

"Kit?" She glanced over. "Sorry. I forgot he made you my personal servant for dinner…"

"It's alright." She smiled faintly. "It's for the best."

She walked over and hugged the fox tightly. "I knew there would be a down side to refusing food from any other servant besides you just to annoy him that one time."

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you it was a bad idea but no, you didn't listen. You're such an idiot!"

"Abuse! Abuse!"

"Sarah! Kitsune! Shut up!" someone called from the other room.

Both girls ducked their heads and scurried out of the kitchen. "So, why were you so mad?" Kitsune asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"Huh?"

"When I came out you looked like you were going to rip off someone's head. What happened?"

"Oh." Sarah scowled. "Your friend decided to inform my father that I needed to spend all of my waking hours with the princes. Damn it. I'm gonna kill him!"

"So you lied to me." Kitsune froze and Sarah winced. She'd hoped to have totally bypassed his room but the familiar path led her straight past it. Alex motioned them back towards him and to the door. "In."

Both slunk in, Kitsune as red as her hair, chin permanently glued to her chest. Sarah crossed her arms and looked uncomfortable. She glanced at him and hoped he hadn't heard their short conversation.

"What's going on?" he asked, leaning back against the dresser and crossing his arms. "And who are you really."

Kitsune swallowed and opened her mouth but Sarah sighed noisily. "Goddess you're annoying ya know?" Alex raised an eyebrow and Kitsune looked at her sharply. "Kitsune's obviously my best friend but my father doesn't approve so from time to time I dress her up like a lady and parade her around. No one's the wiser 'cept _you_ obviously."

"_Obviously_," he repeated coolly. "Now is she a lady or not?"

"She's a lady on the inside." Kitsune smacked a hand to her face with a groan.

"Indeed…" He looked between them for a long moment. "Well…" He stood straight and motioned to the door. "That's all I wanted to know." Sarah skipped towards the door, Kitsune following her. "Oh and my lady Sarah?" Sarah glanced back. "No more lying."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."

"And Lady Kitsune?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you."

Her eyes went wide. "Huh? Whatever for?"

He motioned towards Sarah. "For keeping her in line. Without you she would have been set loose upon the world and for that I am _eternally_ grateful."

Sarah puffed her cheeks out. "I hate you both."

Kitsune laughed and turned to Alex, curtsying. "You welcome my lord. Thank you for forgiving me for lying to you."

He gave a half shrug. "It was all her majesty's idea was it not?"

"Well yes but-"

"Not your fault," he assured her and put a hand to her shoulder. "Now it is improper for you to be in here alone with me."

She flushed. "Yes sir."

"Alex. When no one's around obviously."

"_Obviously_," Sarah chimed from the doorway. She was rewarded with a furious blush from Kitsune and a 'look' from Alex. Giggling she skipped off.

"Good night Lady Kitsune," Alex said as she walked out.

"Good night _sir_," she teased and hurried after Sarah. He sent her a half smile and shut the door.

Around the corner she squealed. "Oh my goddess!"

Sarah laughed. "You two are so cute!"

Kitsune smacked her hands to her cheek feeling them flaming. "Ohhhh! Sarah! You're so mean!"

With another laugh, Sarah wrapped her arm around Kitsune's. "Oh come now Kit. You've known me for this long and you've not figured that out yet?!"

"I've figured it out." She pouted. "I just didn't want to believe it."

"Tell you what. I'll be nice if you come play chess with me."

She sighed. "I guess I can spare enough time to play chess."

With a cry, Sarah raced towards her room. "TO THE CHESSBOARD!"

"Holy goddess-SARAH! Stop yelling!"

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, day two of no Jareth, Sarah thought perhaps some distance was needed as she found the urge to slaughter and maul much higher than before she'd met the demon. Grinny was acting stupid again and found that he perhaps would definitely not be able to procreate in the future thus putting him out of the running forever. _Wollburt_ caught her ear for near two hours before she made the excuse that she'd forgotten she had a meeting with one of the maids and escaped. Sir Annoyance was annoying.

The third morning of no Jareth she found that she really did _not_ want to get out of bed. She knew the suitors were awaiting her presence for lunch but she couldn't sum up the energy to care. She nearly bit Kitsune's head off and told her to leave her alone. When Kitsune threatened to dump ice water over her head, she got out of bed, got dressed and stormed down to lunch. Her father noticed her bad mood immediately and questioned her on it.

She fluttered her eyelashes and responded, "well, dearest father, there is this time in a girl's life where she goes through changes. It happens about once a month and she develops mood swings that include anger to rival a mother grizzly bear whose cubs have just been smacked around."

He stopped asking and forced the suitors to leave her alone for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

.

.

Humming softly to herself, Sarah slowly dragged the brush over the canvas, color splashing onto the whiteness. She cocked her head, looking towards the window, picturing the blond fae sitting there even if he wasn't. She rubbed her cheek with her free hand. _I really do miss him_, she thought. _Why? I hardly know him. Is it simply because he's a change from the boring routine?_ She frowned slightly, imagining him looking over with a raised eyebrow and asking what was wrong. _Am I really __that__ depressed?_

"Who's that?"

Sarah yelped, glad years of practice had forced her to pull her brush away from the canvas as she jumped, the feminine voice startling her. She turned to glare at Kitsune, the only other person allowed in her studio. "What was that for?!" she snapped.

"What?!" the fox demanded defensively. "I called you and you said 'what?'!"

"I did?" she blinked owlishly. "I don't remember."

"Well you _did_!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. What did you want?"

She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Sarah pouted. "That's not nice Kit."

"Oh… fine. Only because I really want to know who that is." She motioned towards Sarah's painting.

"No one really," Sarah said easily, lifting the brush to continue the detail on Jareth's boot. "Just from a dream I had the other day."

"Dream?" Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Sarah, that's too real to be from a dream."

"But my dreams are very real. For example, one night I had a dream where marshmallows ruled the land and used their stick horrible puffyness to force us to throw water over fires and burn all the sticks."

"How could you burn stuff if you were-oh why am I even asking?!"

She set her painting supplies down and spun to face the fox. "Because you know that you can't defeat my logic."

"Sarah! Your logic is that you can burn stuff that's wet!"

"Exactly. You can burn _anything_ Kit. It just takes practice."

"You can't burn water!"

"You can so! It turns to steam!"

Kitsune flinched. "Oh dear lord. You actually used _knowledge_! I thought it a foreign concept to your remarkable brain!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I can be smart when I wanna be."

"But making you want to be smart is the trick," Kitsune replied with a grin. "Now come on. I want some help folding laundry and Jenny's still mad at us for having a pillow fight and waking her up."

"Aww… I hate the laundry."

"So do I. And it's _your_ fault I got into so much trouble today so the least you can do is help me out."

She sighed and stood, following the redhead out of the room. "You're disowned as my best friend Kit."

"I know. But you still love me."

"Indeed." As she closed the door, she smiled to herself knowing that the painting was forgotten.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, after a short pillow fight with Kitsune after teasing the fox about her crush on Sir Annoyance, Sarah glanced at the balcony. She took another look at the door to her room before sliding out of bed and shuffling over. Opening the doors, she slid out and sat down on her legs, looking up at the sky far above her.

"I don't do this often," she murmured softly so that her voice wouldn't carry. "But I feel that..." She sighed. "Send him back soon." She frowned. "I'm lonely. I didn't realize it until he left. So please… send him back." When nothing outrageous happened she smiled weakly. "As silent as the dead stars are and just as helpful."

Getting to her feet, she slipped back into her room and shut the doors behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Long time since I updated :( I'm sorry. Not only was my RL busy, but I had a road-block on this one. It's a short chapter because I didn't know what else to write! Next chapter will be much longer!!!

Have a merry Christmas, a happy holidays and a fantastic new years!

_**- Kadasa**_

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 10**

A single swift knock at the door interrupted them and before Sarah could shout not to come inside, it swung open, Kitsune entering. She took three steps into the room and stopped dead, staring between them.

Sarah paled, set her hair brush down quickly and walked towards her. "Kit… Kitsune, it's all right. Please don't scream."

"What the hell?!" she cried. "Why's there-"

Sarah slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't Kit. Please don't scream. Don't yell. Don't. _Please_."

Kitsune nodded, warily watching Jareth who'd retaken his seat. Sarah released Kitsune and shut the door behind her. She looked at Sarah, eyes narrowed. "Are you having a secret affair?"

Sarah choked and Jareth spewed out his drink, coughing furiously and pounding his chest. "No!" Sarah shrieked, turning bright red. "He's just a friend!"

Kitsune noted Jareth's look of surprise but didn't comment on it. "Oh? Is he who I've been smelling around recently?"

Sarah made a face. "I suppose… Kit that's an awfully weird statement. Don't say it again, yeah?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: **Of Demons and Goblin Kings

**Author:** The Crazy Coocoo Kadasa Mori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

.

.

.

.

.

_Kit I know how much you love Alex but he will die by the end of breakfast._

Sarah glowered at the young man whenever her father turned to speak with Wollburt and Grinny. Alex simply sent her a dull look or ignored her. The reason for her fury at him was caused only a short while ago. Running late to breakfast, Sarah had decided to take the short-cut by sliding down the banister. In a fit of pure joy, she allowed a wide grin to grace her lips.

It instantly fell when she spotted Alex-er-Lord Annoying leaning against the far wall, a single eyebrow raised, entire expression conveying his belief of her idiocy. She had immediately begun to stammer some excuse out but he cut her off with, "do all princesses act so immaturely, or are you a rare deformity?"

All thoughts of apology had been violently slammed out the window.

As she drew in breathe to begin an epic rant that would live in stories for centuries, her father turned the corner, ushering them to breakfast. Now she had to sit beside the man, still fuming from the single sentence, wishing she could vent her fury while listening to her father, Wollburt and Grin-Mister babble on and on about things she had little care for.

Ducking her hands under the table under the appearance wiping them on her napkin, she fisted them so tightly, he nails began biting into her skin.

_What is wrong with me?_ she thought furiously. _Normally the suitors don't bother me this much and usually his little barbs don't make me homicidal to the point of __actually__ committing homicide._ She wrung her napkin tightly, worry barely creasing her mask of polite formality. _Something must be wrong…_

"Sarah." She glanced up at her father who looked irritated. All eyes were on her and she barely held back a flush of embarrassment realizing he'd been calling her for some time. "Now that your head has been removed from the clouds," he chuckled, eyes scowling, "I must speak with you after breakfast."

She nodded slowly and returned to her food. She felt a tap at her leg and glanced at Alex who was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, a small uneasy frown tugging at the corner of his lips. She sent him a small smile and turned back to her food.

_I __guess__ he can be forgiven_, she remarked to herself, fury vanishing quickly, leaving only a hollow pit in her stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

After breakfast, Sarah wished a good day to the suitors and followed her father from the room and towards his private den. Once he was seated behind the desk and she stood before it, did he begin to speak. "The suitors will be leaving the day after tomorrow. If you want one to stay, you need to inform me immediately." He glared at her. "Does one catch your interest?"

She shifted then shrugged. "I will spend the day observing them and tell you upon the morrow."

He nodded, used to this answer by now. "Perhaps this time one will finally catch the elusive Princess Sarah of Sylvia."

Her lips curled into a wicked smile, exposing more teeth than necessary. "Of course, your highness. You shall be rid of me yet."

"One can only hope," he replied emotionlessly before waving a hand and dismissing her. Snarling inwardly, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room.

As she swept through the entrance hall, Grinny slid into her path. "Why hello, my princess." She felt her inner fury building. "Might I ask a pleasant stroll through the gardens with you upon my arm?"

"Of course," she replied in false cheer, inwardly adding _though it is debatable whether your arm will still be attached once the stroll is completed._

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours, a nearly hospitalized Grinny, a guard who needed to be paid more for what he had to deal with and a happy Sarah later, the princess stretched as she entered her room. The sun was just setting outside her window and it was red, hopefully meaning the following day would be gorgeous. She smiled to herself.

_And the suitors will be leaving the following day!_ Her face fell. _But then I can't make fun of Kitsune_… A thoughtful look crossed her features and she tapped her finger on her chin. _Perhaps I could offer that he stay a bit longer to get to know 'me'_… She grinned wickedly. _Perfect… although…_ She scowled. _That means I have to be in his presence more often._ She grinned again. _Perhaps I'll tell father I'm going on a picnic with him but instead send Kitsune in my place!_ She hugged herself._ Oh I'm brilliant!_

"This is more entertainment then I've had in the past four days."

She shrieked and spun, Jareth lounging in the chair – _his_ chair – in the corner. "Damn it! How long have you been here?" she cried, feeling her heart throbbing painfully against her ribcage. Kitsune had never managed to beat so fast when she took it upon herself to scare Sarah.

"Bout twenty minutes. You sure take your dandy time getting here."

She stuck her tongue out childishly. "How'd you get up here?"

He shot her a dull look. "Must I remind you _again_ of my demon heritage?"

She laughed embarrassedly. "Oh… right…. So did you miss me?"

"Never. Life was very boring though. Nothing to do but kill stuff."

"And that is, _oh,_ so boring." Rolling her eyes she went to her vanity and grabbed her hair brush, beginning the ritual night time activities trying desperately to ignore the squeal that wanted to erupt and the hug she wanted to bestow on him.

"It is," he replied, grabbing her cup of water and sipping at it. "The hunt is only amusing for so long, then it gets dull and downright tedious."

"I hope you know that was _my_ glass of water."

"Of course I know. Your point?"

"I'm a girl."

"…and?"

"Girls have cooties ya know."

He rolled his eyes. "That stopped working when I was eleven years old."

She pouted. "But that's _my_ glass of water!"

A single swift knock at the door interrupted them and before Sarah could shout not to come inside, it swung open, Kitsune entering. She took three steps into the room and stopped dead, staring between them.

Sarah paled, set her hair brush down quickly and walked towards her. "Kit… Kitsune, it's all right. Please don't scream."

"What the hell?" she cried. "Why's there-"

Sarah slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't Kit. Please don't scream. Don't yell. Don't. _Please_."

Kitsune nodded, warily watching Jareth who'd retaken his seat. Sarah released Kitsune and shut the door behind her. She looked at Sarah, eyes narrowed. "Are you having a secret affair?"

Sarah choked and Jareth spewed out his drink, coughing furiously and pounding his chest. "No!" Sarah shrieked, turning bright red. "He's just a friend!"

Kitsune noted Jareth's look of surprise but didn't comment on it. "Oh? Is he who I've been smelling around recently?"

Sarah made a face. "I suppose… Kit that's an awfully weird statement. Don't say it again, yeah?"

Kitsune scowled and grabbed a pillow, smacking her with it. "I'll say what I want! You're harboring a _demon_ in your room!" she hissed the last part in case anyone was walking by.

"I'm not harboring anyone!" Sarah hissed back. "He entered my room via open balcony door!"

"Did you?" she asked.

"I did."

"So he did."

Sarah spluttered. "You'll just believe him automatically but it takes me twenty minutes to get you to believe me?"

"I know better than to believe you right away Sarah." Despite the situation Sarah couldn't help but grin wickedly. "And by the by, Theo would like to kill you very much."

As she cackled, Jareth sent Kitsune a questioning look. "Theo?"

"One of the chefs in the kitchen. Sarah apparently added an extra fun ingredient to the sauce today and the kitchen staff had to clean it up for two hours after the explosion." Kitsune crossed her arms, ears flattening against her head. "And _I_ had to help. Thanks so much for that."

"You're welcome!" Sarah chimed happily.

"I do often wonder if I was high when I decided to save you," Jareth muttered, sipping at his stolen drink once again."

Sarah pouted and Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"She was in the path of a minotaur I'd had the unfortunate luck of attracting and I rescued her when she refused to move."

"_Why_?" Kitsune asked dryly. "Do you not understand how much work it is trying to take care of her every need?" Sarah scowled at them both and threw her hands into the air, stomping into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

Shutting and locking the door behind her, she lifted her hands up, seeing them shake. _What is WRONG with me?_ she cried mentally. _How is that he has such an effect on me? All of the rage I could feel behind every action is gone, the strange hollow in my stomach…_ She let out a shaky sigh and reached for the buttons to her gown. _Oh I hope it's just a phase I'll get used to. If I have to deal with this every time he's out of sight, I may commit seppuku despite Sir Annoyance's regret for a ruined gown._

Outside Kitsune waited until she heard the door lock to start making the bed. "Have you any ill intentions towards Sarah?" she asked, eyes focused on the bed sheets instead of the demon watching her carefully.

"Nothing beyond making fun of her."

She inhaled slowly before nodding slowly. "I expect I can't make you change your mind about sneaking in here but… Sarah's father, King Richard is… well the king-"

"Is prejudice. I know." She looked up at him sharply but he was looking out the window. "I overheard one of his rants at Sarah."

"Ah." She couldn't hide the wince that crossed her features.

"Yes. A particularly harsh one signifying the loss of her Bella and a fox whom I can only assume was you."

"Yeah I'm one of her… privileges I suppose."

Jareth snorted. "Her father is a ba-"

The bathroom door swung open and Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Bedtime!" she chirped happily.

Kitsune glared at her, ears flat against her head. "We're speaking. Go away."

Sarah blinked in surprise then scowled. "It's _my_ room. _You_ go away!"

The fox reached forward and poked her side, Sarah squealing and falling into her bed. Kitsune followed quickly, continuously poking her, Sarah squealing and squirming and trying to get away.

Jareth watched them fighting and smiled faintly. His meeting, while having normally taken five days to complete with another day of travel, had only taken three because of his insistent pushing to finish it and get back to the pretty brunette. He knew a few of his friends would give him hell once they found out but he missed Sarah. He hadn't realized before how… _boring_ other demons were compared to his human companion.

She finally got away from Kitsune's hands and tackled the fox over the side of the bed. Kitsune yelped, trying to get away but Sarah pinned her. "Say uncle!" she cried triumphantly.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Sayyyyy iiiiiitt!"

Jareth walked over and grabbed her sides, picking her up and throwing her over a shoulder. "Be nice to the fox," he scolded and held out a hand, helping Kitsune to her feet.

"Jareth!" Sarah wailed. "Let go!"

"Thanks," Kitsune said, brushing herself off before she poked Sarah's side. The girl yelped and batted at her hands. "Alright. It's time for bed, Sarah. Jenny will slit my throat if we annoy her again tonight."

Sarah sighed. "Fine." Jareth chuckled and set her gently on the ground. "Oh!" Sarah walked over to her desk and picked up a rolled up piece of paper with a ribbon round it. "Here ya go."

"_Another_ one?"

Sarah smirked and tapped his nose with it. "You offered."

"So I did," he replied with a heavy sigh, tucking it into one of his pockets.

"Did what?" Kitsune asked. "Wait…" Her eyes widened. "Is that for Alia?" At Sarah's nod she shook her head with a sigh. "I knew you'd find a way. You can't help causing mischief, can you?" Sarah smirked and Jareth just rolled his eyes.

"With my own personal demon on hand, Kit, how else am I supposed to react?"

The fox rolled her eyes. "Bed. Now."

"Yes sir!" She saluted and jumped into bed. Kitsune walked over and pulled the covers up.

"Good night Sarah."

"Night Kit!" She turned to Jareth who was standing by the balcony doors. "Night Jareth. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Here or there?"

"There where?" Kitsune asked in confusion.

"Either or. I've been allowed access again."

"Alright. I'll wait there till noon then come here."

"There where?" Kitsune growled then realization dawned in her eyes. "Wait! You're the one in the portrait!"

Jareth turned to Sarah with a look. Sarah held up her hands. "She didn't know you were real till tonight."

Kitsune looked confused but just sighed. "I give up. I don't care. It was nice meeting you sir demon."

"You as well lady fox."

"Good night Sarah."

"Night Kit." The fox walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Night Jareth."

"See you tomorrow Princess."

"Until then." He vanished out the window and she waited a few minutes to ensure everyone was gone before jumping out of bed and hurrying to the balcony. She knelt on the ground, sitting on her legs to look up at the stars. "I'm sorry I doubted you," she whispered, clasping her hands together and resting them in her lap. "Thank you for giving me another chance. I thought not having spoken to you for a very long time would put me out of the running for wishing but… thank you for bringing him back."

With a smile, she slid back into her room, not realizing the blond fae sitting on the roof above was staring at the spot she'd been, jaw dropped.

.

.

.

.

.

Trying to _get to know_ Grinny better had been a disaster. Her personal bubble had been invaded too many times and he'd nearly lost a limb (again) when he grabbed her arm to get her stay longer (again). The boy just did not know when to quit. Luckily the guard had turned the corner just as she was reaching for a sword mounted on the wall otherwise his hand would have hit the floor followed shortly by his head.

Trying to _get to know_ Wollburt better had been boring. She was sure that there was a princess out there who would fall in love with the young man and live happily ever after but… goddess above he made her ears _bleed_. Luckily they had gone riding in the woods so she could tune him out, vaguely smiling and nodding at the right intervals, mentally sending Bella visions of her boredom, the horse letting out a suspicious sounding cough every once in awhile.

Lastly, the toughest suitor to _get to know_ better.

"Lord Alex?"

The young man turned, spotted Sarah and sighed. Turning on his heel he made his way over and bowed lightly. "Good day my princess. How do you fare?"

She curtsied lightly. "Quite well good sir." She smiled faintly and held out her hand. "If you would take a walk with me? The gardens are looking quite lovely today."

"Indeed." He took her arm and laid a hand over hers, both walking outside. Once they were far enough into the hedges, he glanced at her. "So what ails you? You're not one to willingly ask for my presence."

"Would you like to stay here?" He looked confused. "What I mean is, if I go and tell my father that you're not the prince for me, he will cast you out."

"And this would affect me how?"

"Well for one, you wouldn't be able to see a pretty red fox anymore." He frowned. "But if I tell my father that you may perhaps be the one, you'd be allowed to stay longer and get to know her much better."

"What do I have to do for you to commit such an act?"

"Do you like her because she's something interesting-"

"Some_one_," he corrected.

She hid the wide smile that wanted to erupt. "-someone interesting or because you actually like her?"

"I think Kitsune is a fine woman indeed," he replied then sighed. "And I do find her quite intriguing. We've had many chats over the past few weeks," he raised a hand to his chest, frowning softly as though something were wrong with his heartbeat, "and I find life quite depressing without her companionship."

Sarah bit her lip but couldn't hold back the squeal of happiness. "Oh! That's what I wanted to hear! I will inform my father that we've gotten closer and he may be rid of me yet." She pushed him towards the castle. "Now go find the pretty fox and spend some time with her."

"Thank you Sarah." He smiled brightly and walked quickly towards the doors.

Sarah sighed happily. "If only he smiled like that the first time I saw him," she commented. "Kit would've never had a chance."

"You'd marry _him_?" She jumped and turned to her blond haired fae friend who sat on the stone bench behind her.

"I would if only for the fact he's very cute when he smiles."

He sent her a dull look, leaning back on the bench. "Princess, no one smiles around you. You cause them constant headaches."

She rolled her eyes. "Then you must have a constant pain in your tiny skull as you're always in my presence."

"I do," he sniffed. "But it's a very large ache as my brain is many times bigger than your own." She scoffed and took a seat beside him. "So… matchmaking is another of your nosy hobbies."

"Indeed," she replied with a faint smile. "If I can't have happiness I'll try to make my friends happy."

He cocked his head at her. "You're unhappy?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean happiness in the romantic relationship area my thick headed fae."

"Ah… you're unhappy in this romantic relationship area?" She sent him a dull look. "Why… I thought your romantic heart would be bursting at the mere sight of me!" He let out a haughty scoff. "I am quite handsome you know."

"Only the hair." He blinked at her and she shrugged. "It's poofy."

"Poofy."

"Yup. Poofy."

"Uh huh… is that the only reason you hang around?"

"Yup. For the poof."

"What a sad life you have."

"Yup. And poofy."

"Stop saying poofy!"

"What's she doing now?" Both turned as Kitsune walked out, arms crossed.

"Being annoying," Jareth grumbled.

"When is she _not_?"

Sarah scowled at the both of them then crossed her arms with a 'hmph!' "See if I'm ever friends with _you_ again." Jareth suddenly vanished. "Jareth?"

"My ladies?" Both turned quickly as Alex came around the corner. He looked uneasy. "I've…" He spotted Kitsune and paused. "I've reassessed the situation my lady Sarah."

She frowned. "Pardon?"

"If I am to stay longer, I must tell you of my heritage for it will surely spread." She glanced at Kitsune who looked just as confused as she was. "I am a descendent of a panther demon."

Kitsune stiffened and Sarah flew at him before the fox could move, slamming a hand over his mouth. He yelped, falling back into the hedge behind him. "Don't!" she hissed. "Don't _ever_ say that aloud. My father will have your head as a trophy!" He stared at her, wide eyed and obviously confused. "My father _hates_ demons. Even Kitsune is not allowed close to him unless I'm around and she _works_ here. You must keep this a secret. If it gets out, he _will_ find a way to get you killed."

Alex's eyes darkened and flickered towards Kitsune as Sarah pulled her hand away. "Is Lady Kitsune in danger while working here?"

"No-" Kitsune began but Sarah cut her off.

"Yes she is. Always. But I've made a deal with him that she's not to be touched as long as I comply. He will not break it for he does not wish to see the side effects of doing so."

The man growled darkly and Sarah took a quick step back. He sighed. "My apologies my lady… I thought it better to have the truth out should I stay. Apparently not here."

She laughed sadly. "This is a bad castle to speak honestly in my lord." She turned to Kitsune. "Why don't you show Lord Alex to his chambers for the evening. I'll ask around and see if any one suspects anything."

"Sure." Kitsune looked worried but took his offered arm as he led her to the castle. Sarah waited a moment then turned around. Sure enough Jareth had reclaimed his seat looking thoughtful.

"I knew something was off about him," she muttered. "I just didn't know what it was."

"I couldn't even tell he was demon," Jareth remarked as she took a seat beside him, "until he got angry. It then flared from deep inside. I think he may have some sort of concealer on his person."

"Concealer?"

"Hides his scent, his aura, anything remotely related to demonic qualities." He scratched his cheek. "I outta get me one of them."

Sarah pouted. "But then your poofy hair would go away."

"For goddess' sake Princess. Stop saying poofy."

She giggled. "You know you missed me."

"I did." She looked over in surprise and he winked. "You're much more entertaining."

She blushed. "Thanks."

He chuckled and leaned back, an arm going around behind her to rest on the bench beside her left hip. She felt her heart beat out of rhythm for a second and she frowned. "Something wrong?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head. "Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

She shrugged. "This and that." She slid off the bench so she could lay on the grass and stare at the sky. "Mostly how to annoy Kitsune."

"You do that very well my dear."

"I do, don't I."

He leaned into her line of vision and grinned. "And that is why you're so much more entertaining."

She laughed. "Only for you dearest. Only for you."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarah!"

She mentally groaned then turned to her father with a pretty smile. "Yes father?"

"Have you decided yet?"

She spotted Alex rounding the corner. "Uh… one moment please - Lord Alex?" He turned with a dull look. Sarah smiled prettily. "Would you be willing to accompany me on a picnic? A late lunch perhaps?"

"I'd be honored."

"Shall we meet in the half hour?"

"I will meet you in the barn." He bowed lightly then continued towards his rooms.

"That was the last suitor I needed to meet with. I will inform you before bedtime if he is the one for me." Sarah dipped her head in farewell to her father and rushed to her room to wait.

Almost twenty minutes later, Kitsune walked into her room. Sarah let out a wail. "Kit! I can't do it!"

She frowned. "Do _what_?"

"I left my notebook in the barn! The suitors are in there!"

"So?"

"_Please_ Kit! Please go get it! I know father told me you weren't supposed to be near to them the other day but… _please_."

She shifted uneasily. "I… I can't Sarah."

"I know." She sighed. "I just… wait! Dress up like a lady! They won't suspect anything!"

"Sarah-"

"Please Kit!"

She sighed. "Very well." Sarah quickly got her dressed and tidied up, shooing her out of the room. Once she was gone, she darted over to the balcony, and watched as the fox quickly made her way into the barn. Five minutes later, two horses rode towards the forest, Alex on one, Kitsune on the other.

Sarah grinned and waved when the fox glanced towards the castle. Despite being so far away, she could imagine the 'I will kill you mercilessly when I return' look the fox was no doubt sending her.

Cackling, she headed for her art studio to continue her painting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Your highness?"

Richard turned from his papers and found his daughter standing in the doorway. "Sarah." He looked back at the papers. "What is it?"

"I have made my decision on the suitors."

He dipped the quill into the ink and tapped it on the side of the bottle. "And do any suit your fancy?"

"Yes. Lord Alex. I wish for more time to get to know him better."

"Very well. I shall send them home-what?" He looked up sharply.

She lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"You actually fancy a suitor?"

Her smile was humorless. "You'll be rid of me yet, father. Simply allow me some more time to know he won't… _hurt_ me." He just stared at her. She dipped her head in a farewell. "I shall inform him he is my chosen and you shall inform the others they were honorable company but not quite perfect. Thank you." She walked out of the room and vanished.

Richard blinked, shaking himself from his stupor and smirked. "I knew I could get rid of her one day." He turned to look at this paper only to find a large ink blot ruining it.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

D:

Oh. My. God.

Has it really been nearly a YEAR since I last updated this? HOLY HELL! I've become one of them! You know, those authors that never publish except once a year? AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Well then you all need an update (if you still have me on story alert because you're such faithful readers T.T zomgIluvyou). I am now a senior in college, I have changed my major, I have a 15-20 page senior seminar paper due in December and I pretty much am doing something ALL THE TIME.

I want to thank everyone that has sent an email / message / review in the past year asking if I was still alive. Every time someone did I would realize I hadn't updated for awhile and write a bit more of the story.

Today though I finished my homework (OMG earlier than 20 minutes before class!) and decided to write a bit of fanfic cause I hadn't for awhile then realized I haven't updated for a year… wow…

I sincerely am so very sorry for making you all wait so long! Thank you all for still holding on and waiting for an update.

_**- Kadasa**_

_**P.S.**_ Fun fact. Beginning of last month hit SEVEN years of my being a fanfiction member. Wow.

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 11**

After a few minutes her door flew open. "No Kit!" she cried. "I can do it myself!" She shut the door behind her, Kitsune shouting something Jareth was glad was muffled by the wood for Sarah probably would've slaughtered her.

Sarah spun on her heel, hands reaching for her hair, pulling at random ornaments and throwing them onto her dresser in fury. After only a few moments her hair was a mess, half still up, the other spilling onto her shoulders. She tore off the first layer of at least four gowns and threw it onto her bed with a cry of fury.

Jareth figured he should probably intervene before she became angry enough to hurt him. "Perfection is not as perfect as it may seem, hm?"

She jumped and spun then snarled. "_Shut. Up_."

He raised an eyebrow as she tugged off all but a simple white gown, throwing them into a heap on her bed, cursing darkly under her breath. She stormed over to the seat across from him, hers in the little light given off from the storm clouds still in the sky. She tugged on her hair for a few moments before giving up completely and just staring outside.

"Do you need some assistance?"

"No… Kit will be back in an hour…"

Jareth snorted and got his feet, only her eyes following him. "That is far too long for me to sit in the presence of such." She scoffed but didn't argue as he expertly unwound all of the ornaments out of her hair.


	12. Chapter 11

**Title: **Of Demons and Goblin Kings

**Author:** The Daftly Dense Kadasa Mori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is not owned by me… I think… therefore I am…?

**Summary**: Princess Sarah of Sylvan lived a quiet life, day after day, the same routine. When a demon, a fae, the same species that had slaughtered her mother years before, drops in front of her, her routine shatters. But if he thinks she's just gonna roll over and let him kill her, he's got another thing coming.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

.

.

.

.

.

Waking to pouring rain, Sarah let out a soft sigh. An hour later had her cleaned and dressed heading for a quick breakfast. Now that the suitors were gone, no one dined together.

Sir Annoyance had taken to dining in his rather large suite every day ("Sarah" sometimes joined him despite the fact the real Sarah was usually out with her favorite fae and Kitsune mysteriously disappeared).

Her father stayed in his wing of the castle with Karen and dined with her.

Sarah went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, check in with everyone, then head off to wherever she'd be spending her day (usually with Jareth).

Today it seemed the weather would force her to stay indoors. That meant her room, the library or her studio. She chose the latter option and now sat near the windows of the room, a large canvas before her, a palette of paint balanced carefully on an arm.

Sarah sighed at the rain pouring down and turned to her painting, a simple field with very simple grass and trees. It was a piece she'd been working on for awhile but… something was… wrong about it. She frowned, lifting her paintbrush to add some detail to the grass, trying to figure out what made her unhappy about the painting.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, Princess. However did you manage to paint such a work of art?"

She blinked then turned, finding Jareth standing behind her, arms crossed. Her heart let out an uncomfortable beat but when she inhaled the next moment it was gone.

Her eyes narrowed at the sarcastic remark. "Like you could do any better."

He sniffed and walked to the window, sitting down then putting a foot on the other side of the stone frame. "I could."

She scoffed and picked up her paintbrush again, carefully tracing the lines with an earthly green color. She faded back into her work, forgetting he was there against the pouring rain and soft breeze.

"I shall live five times as long as humans but never understand them…"

Sarah sighed once more, turning from her painting and looking over at the fae who was lounging in her window. "What did humankind do to offend you today?"

"You humans… all you want is perfection yet to obtain it, you think you have to get rid of the imperfection by killing all that are imperfect, but by doing so… you imperfect yourself further."

"Humans are an odd bunch like that," Sarah mumbled, dipping the brush into the water then carefully tracing over a line.

"Even as we speak you are trying to perfect yourself."

She turned quickly to face him, gaze narrowing. "Who says I'm trying to be perfect?"

"You do." He got off the windowsill and walked over, her glaring at him the entire time. He tapped her right shoulder then her left. "You keep yourself perfectly straight and only allow your wrist to move when painting." He motioned to the hand holding the tablet of paint. "This arm doesn't move at all, just to add to the perfect stillness and composure of your painting." He motioned to her painting. "This…" He cocked his head. "This is quite good…"

She hid her flush very well. "Thank you."

"What was I saying?"

"How I perfect myself."

"Oh. Yes. Your painting shows just that. It's artfully planned out and carefully aligned to make the perfect piece. You dress yourself carefully and elegantly to perfect the vision anyone sees of you."

"Except you," she interjected, batting his hand away to continue her painting. "For all you see is what's underneath the perfection."

He smirked. "That's because I know how you humans think."

"A few moments ago, you said you didn't understand them."

He lost his smirk and scowled. "That's because I don't understand why you want to be perfect."

"I guess… you see someone who looks better than you and you want to be better than that person. By doing so, you need to ignore what you want and force yourself to become something you… really don't want to be."

"You mean lie."

She glanced at him. "Yes… in a manner…" She shook her head, getting to her feet. "But that's not the point. The point is, to get along in society, you need to be someone you're not… if you can truly be yourself and still survive," she chuckled. "_That_ is perfection…" She stared at him for a moment before chuckling again.

He frowned. "What?"

"Now that I realize it, I suppose I could call demons perfect." His eyes narrowed in confusion. "You all can be who you want to be, do what you want to do and… be yourself without consequences… I guess I kind of envy you…"

His eyebrows lifted but before he could say anything they were interrupted.

"Sarah!" She turned to the door quickly, Jareth leaping into the shadows as Kitsune bounced around the doorway, hair askew. "Sarah! Your father is calling for an appearance in town because it's stopped raining and you're to come with him! Hurry!" The fox flew out of the room.

Sarah set her things down and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled, then shouted a 'good bye' to Jareth who frowned slightly but climbed out the window, hopping onto the roof.

About fifteen minutes after she'd left, a carriage emerged, headed towards town. He followed after it, sticking to the shadows once he'd reached town. He came upon a small covered platform in the middle of the town square. The carriage stopped beside it, guards everywhere, the entire town waiting as the door opened.

King Richard stepped out, climbing up the stairs to the middle of the stage. Karen followed after him, both wearing gold crowns, Toby in her arms. Sarah followed after them, face emotionless, a thin silver crown on her head. All four were dressed in the finest of clothes. Karen and Sarah's hair were expertly woven, jewelry in all the right spots to make them even more elegant.

Jareth frowned. Sarah had accused him of accusing her of her trying to attain perfection. Right now she looked pretty perfect, like a new doll without a strand of hair out of place.

Richard was speaking. Something about Toby being the heir or something. Jareth was too busy watching Sarah to notice. Her expression hadn't changed, eyes sweeping out over the crowd. He had half a mind to step into her line of sight just to watch her jump. Only the risk of exposing her obviously practiced features kept him from doing so. Richard was still talking. Jareth rolled his eyes. Kept talking, on and on and on and on. Bah. He didn't care. He just wanted to ask Sarah why the perfection if she hated it so much?

The crowd was cheering. It startled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Richard waving happily. Sarah still hadn't changed her facial features.

As they turned to leave, walking down the steps, someone caught Sarah's arm. She jumped, expression still not changing. Jareth bristled, knowing he could do nothing but watch. A guard started for them but Sarah held up a hand then nodded once and shook hands with the man. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Her emotionless face twitched into a brief smile before vanishing. Jareth's gaze narrowed. There was a passing of some object, but he couldn't tell what it was. No one besides himself saw it for everyone else acted normally, the crowd cheering and guards leading Sarah to the carriage, which pulled out of town.

Looking between the man who was hurrying away and Sarah's carriage, Jareth sighed then raced after Sarah. He climbed into her room through the window, lounging in his chair in the shadows.

After a few minutes her door flew open. "No Kit!" she cried. "I can do it myself!" She shut the door behind her, Kitsune shouting something Jareth was glad was muffled by the wood for Sarah probably would've slaughtered her.

Sarah spun on her heel, hands reaching for her hair, pulling at random ornaments and throwing them onto her dresser in fury. After only a few moments her hair was a mess, half still up, the other spilling onto her shoulders. She tore off the first layer of at least four gowns and threw it onto her bed with a cry of fury.

Jareth figured he should probably intervene before she became angry enough to hurt him. "Perfection is not as perfect as it may seem, hm?"

She jumped and spun then snarled. "_Shut. Up_."

He raised an eyebrow as she tugged off all but a simple white gown, throwing them into a heap on her bed, cursing darkly under her breath. She stormed over to the seat across from him, hers in the little light given off from the storm clouds still in the sky. She tugged on her hair for a few moments before giving up completely and just staring outside.

"Do you need some assistance?"

"No… Kit will be back soon…"

Jareth snorted and got his feet, only her eyes following him. "That is far too long for me to sit in the presence of such." She scoffed but didn't argue as he expertly unwound all of the ornaments out of her hair. "So how was your meeting?"

"You know exactly how it was. I saw you there."

His eyes widened faintly, hands pausing for a moment. "You did? You made no motion you did…"

"I can't make a motion when I'm on stage, Jareth," she mumbled.

"What about when you're off stage?" She raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him. "The man who grabbed your arm. What did you slip him?"

She chuckled. "Knew you wouldn't miss that… It was a sac of money."

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. Every time I go into town I help him out."

"Why?"

"When I was little, I got lost. Everyone was ignoring me because I'd ripped my dress and gotten dirty. He found me and brought me to his house. I played with his kids all day and ate dinner with them until he'd finally asked where I lived. When I told him, he nearly freaked out." She chuckled. "After his near-panic attack, he said if I ever needed a place to stay, I was welcome to stay with them. He brought me home and I didn't see him again for a few months. Once I did…" She sighed sadly. "Someone had spotted him taking care of me and thought he'd been trying to kidnap me for ransom.

"Rumor spread and he lost his job, no one trusted him and he… couldn't really do anything. Once I was old enough to understand, I began spreading rumors back that someone who disliked him spread the rumor in the first place. People began trusting him again but he can't afford to take care of all of his children, having not been able to make decent money in the years no one trusted him. So I've been slipping him money every time I go to town. He tried to refuse but… I begged him to take it and told him it was my birthday gifts to them and he gradually accepted them." She chuckled again. "He's so sweet. He just doesn't understand the meaning of 'I have too much money. You take it.'"

"There you go again. Trying to right the world." Her eyes flared and she turned to yell at him only to pause as he grinned wickedly and winked, tugging the last ornament from her hair, the last part of her hair falling about her shoulders.

She wondered when the butterflies in her stomach had appeared and why she felt this was a familiar sensation despite never having felt it before when looking at him. Her heart was beating so loudly against her ribcage she was certain he could hear it but the demon merely smiled warmly and turned to set the ornament on the table beside him as she tried to slow her heart and keep the flush from her face.

He ran a few gloved fingers through the bottom of her hair. "There. All better."

She turned around. "T-thanks."

She missed the concerned look he developed before he leaned around her side. "Alright there?"

"Fine," she murmured.

"Hmm..." He stepped around the chair to stand before her. "Princess… if something _were_ wrong, would you inform me of it?"

"Only if you could help. I'd rather not burden you with my problems if they are indeed my own problems."

"What if I wanted to be burdened?"

"I wouldn't allow it."

His face fell as he crouched before her, arms crossing over her knees. "Princess. If I am indeed one of your friends, I'd want to know that I'd be trusted enough to be able to aid you in something that troubles you." Her mouth opened but he cut her off. "I don't care if it puts a burden on me. I _want_ to help."

"Odd coming from a demon," she remarked lightly.

"You've tainted me," he said with a brief smile then uncrossed his arms and stood. "Promise me if you need help you'll ask."

"I…" She bit her lip in worry. "I promise that I will ask for help only when my life is threatened and if by helping me yours isn't."

He sighed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything after help."

A wicked grin crossed her face. "Then how do you know what I _really_ said." He gave her a look. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You're a horrible person." She laughed. "See! If you weren't horrible you'd have protested but you just laughed so you already knew you were horrible!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Whatever you say." She leaned back in her chair and stretched. "Well, it's been a sufficiently horrible day." He cleared his throat. When she looked confused he motioned to himself. "My apologies. It _was_ a sufficiently horrible day until you showed up."

"I know. I'm amazing."

The door opened as she laughed and Kitsune froze, staring at her. "Hey Kit!" she chirped. "Shut the door and come on over." The fox did so and walked over quickly, putting a hand to her forehead. "The hell?" Sarah pulled away. "_What_?"

"Are you okay? Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Sarah scowled. "What's wrong with _you_?"

"You're… happy."

"So?"

She looked at Jareth accusingly. "What did you do to her?"

He looked as confused, if not more, than Sarah. "Nothing."

"He took my hair ornaments out," Sarah offered.

Kitsune barely spared her a glance. "Whenever this happens she's always in a foul mood for the rest of the night! She just _laughed_!"

She scowled. "Shut up Kit!"

"Oh there it is!" She put a hand to her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Misery. Sarah's back to normal."

Opening her mouth to shout, Sarah didn't have the chance as Jareth let out a bark of laughter. She was glad he addressed Kit and not her as her words escaped her, her heart thudding furiously once more.

"You seem to love adding fuel to the fire, Kit."

"Yeah, I know. But it's freaking me out that she's so… happy."

When they both turned to regard her, she crossed her arms and leaned back irritably. "You're both disowned as my friends."

This had the unfortunate effect of only increasing her teasing.

.

.

.

.

.

The rain had finally stopped before bed, clouds vanishing to reveal a star-studded sky. Sarah had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and gone to sit out on the balcony, Jareth sitting on the floor against the door frame to keep out of sight of guards passing by.

"So," he spoke after a long pause of silence. He spotted her shoulders jump, head turning slightly to regard him. "Why were you so… distraught over having to play princess?" She looked away quickly. "You were very pretty," he chimed lightly, trying to make her laugh.

"But I'm not." He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not _her_. I'm Sarah, not Princess Sarah. I _hate_ her." She drew her knees up to her chest. "I hate being dolled up and paraded in front of everyone who act like they love me but they really don't."

Jareth discreetly ran a finger over the floor of the balcony to put up an illusion of the balcony without him and vanished, reappearing sitting next to her. "Hey." She peeked out from behind her arms. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be her. Why can't you just be Sarah?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "Richard would not approve." He winced. "Forget about him, huh? Yeah. Playing princess is one of the requirements to keeping my friends."

He sighed. "I apologize."

"Don't." A small smile crept up on her lips. "But thanks for caring."

Scoffing, he leaned back on his elbows. "Demons _don't_ care."

"Oh right. Forgot. Thanks for _pretending_ to care."

"Anything for you Princ-" He cut off the nickname quickly, frowning to himself.

She glanced back at him. "It's alright. That doesn't bother me."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You yell at me whenever I call you Princess."

"Mm. And yet you constantly call me Princess."

"Ah."

"Indeed." They were silent again, staring up at the stars before the grandfather clock in Sarah's room chimed that it was very late. She sighed. "That's my cue."

He sighed as well and sat up. "Very well. I will see you tomorrow."

"Until then," she remarked, standing and slipping into her room. She nearly shrieked when his hand grabbed her elbow. "What?"

"I _do_ care."

Her eyes widened in surprise before a dark flush covered her cheeks. "Thank you Jareth."

He smiled and nodded. "Sleep tight, _Princess_."

"Don't call me that."

Laughing, he vanished and she smiled, crawling into her bed and blowing out the candle.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers, **

Is it odd that I find it fascinating I'm still a part of fanfiction? I mean, think about it. I started my fanfiction profile when I started high school in ninth grade and here I am, three weeks away from my college graduation.

Omg.

My apologies for such a short chapter. I wrote everything I wanted to be written and didn't want to introduce the next part before its time.

I hope everyone had an amazing Easter :) I posted one of the Family series up – the one that was meant to go up two years ago but I JUST finished tonight ah ha haaaa. Yeah.

_**- Kadasa**_

**Next chapter preview: Chapter 12**

"Kitsune." The fox turned to find Sarah standing there, hands clasped together before her and face unnaturally serious. "I must speak with you."

Kitsune glanced to Jenny who nodded quickly. The fox set down her duster and wiped her hands on her apron. "What is it Sarah?"

The princess glanced towards the curious servants. "Come now Kitsune. Do you really want me to talk about it in front of _everyone_? I mean, word could spread that you-"

The fox smacked a hand over her mouth. "Outside. Now."

Sarah cackled and hurried out of the room. Kitsune sighed and followed her. Sarah led her to an empty room and looked around. "Can you tell if anyone's in here?"

Kitsune sniffed quietly and shook her head. "No one. We're alone."

"Good… I…" Sarah shifted uneasily. "I've a problem and as you're the one with experience I figured I should ask…"

"A problem? What kind of problem?"

"I've been having these weird… feelings."


End file.
